Ocean of the Many Horizons
by crystal97
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so i put the background info at the beginning. I never see Pirate!AntonioxPirate!Lovina but now we will. This story will also include GerIta, UkUs, and PruCan. genderbent countries. Captain Lovina had no idea she was about to encounter suffering, love and a new evil unimaginable all at the same time, but she's not alone she has her crew and well antonio
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: I just got an idea. We always see pirate!spainxlovino and there was never a story of pirate!spainxpirate!Lovina so why not have it now? Here's the plot: Lovina is the third most feared pirate in the ocean. She has competition to get rid of, an eye brow bastard called Arthur Kirkland and the number one pirate Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. She encounters Arthur who was furious and by an unfortunate plan of events takes her and her female crew as slaves. He begins to use them as sex slaves for his own crew when they finally encounter Antonio. Arthur doesn't like the idea that they took his prisoners and hunts them down, but when a real evil comes up. Will they have to work together. What will the fate of Lovina and her crew is?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA  
WARNING: rated 'm' for slight dark themes and what not, some language, and biggest one (RAPE). no it's not angsty so don't worry much it's just little minor things at the beginning. There is also blood. Pairings will be given as the story goes.

Ocean of the many horizons

A very beautiful and provocative female pirate stood on the edge of what she called her ship. She had big hazel eyes and long brunette locks ran down to her back with her bangs facing her left side. She wore a strapless black top that exposed her midriff and had skin tight black pants shaping her curves nicely. Her long sword was strapped to her side over a light pink sash at her waist. Over all of that she had a light pink long coat and a pink tri hat over a pink bandanna she had on her head. She complimented with long knee high light pink boots that were high heeled and had daggers on the sides. Her name was Lovina and she was one of the moat feared pirates.

Lovina Romana Vargas was the name people would fear, yet she has competition even feared she was not top. A girl that looked exactly like her came up to her. Same face and everything only without coat, hat, and weapons. She wore light green instead of pink and had a green bandana over her messy ponytail. "Lovi?" the girls asked. Lovina seemed to be startled and she turned, "what is it, Feliciana?" now Feliciana was her sister and therefore the captain's sister. They were twins that ran away at the age of 12 after their parents were burned.

Now they were 16 with so many hopes and dreams. Lovina really didn't need to ask what was wrong with her sister's teary and sleepy face that suggested she had a nightmare. Lovina pulled Feliciana into her arms and whispered in her ear soothingly. "I dreamed of our parents' death again", she sniffed. "Shh it's okay. I'm here Feli why don't you go tell Elizabetha to tell you a story", Lovina smiled. Her sister nodded and walked away as Lovina resting her arms on her knees.

"Tough day huh?" a blonde teen her age asked. She had curly dirty blonde hair and big blue cerulean eyes. She wore a blue bandana on her head and had a strapless blue top exposing her mid riff and black skin tight pants with long blue boots over them. She had her sword at her side over a blue sash. This was the typical uniform for Lovina's crew only each had a different color. She took a sitting position next to her and smiled. Lovina smiled back she and the girl's twin was her right and left hand, but mostly her best friends.

"Yeah, Amelia, I'm still thinking of what happened to my parents 4 years ago two more days before they are officially 4 years passed away. You know Feli has been having nightmares of them since we even got in this business. She's still too innocent for her age. I never want her to see blood or any of us killing. It would break her heart. She knows we do, but she's afraid". Lovina sighed. "Yeah, Madeline thought I would be afraid too, but I know Feli is delicate and pure", Amelia nodded, "but don't worry soon we'll all find our plac-" Amelia was interrupted as two men jumped on their ship.

Lovina and she jumped up taking their swords. Lovina then yelled, "everyone get into o your positions were under attack!"

The first to come out was Madeline, Amelia's twin, a girl with wavy hair and purple eyes and purple uniform. She jumped up slashing the two men who fell lifeless. "Where's Feli?!" Lovina said worriedly. "She's being protected by Elizabetha!", Madeline yelled fending off more of the men that jumped on the ship.

Lovina and Amelia leaned back to back as men surrounded them. Lovina jumped forward and the men lunged towards them. Amelia and her back flipped attacking them through the back. Amelia was hit suddenly as a cut was given to her arm. She hissed before cutting off the man's head. "Shit, shit, shit!", she hissed again ripping a piece of fabric from her sash and wrapping it around her arm. "You okay?" Lovina asked as she raised her leg to kick a pirate on a soft spot on his neck making him fall dead.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Amelia gave her thumbs up with a smirk. Lovina huffed as wiped some blood from a cut at her cheek. The men had been completely fended off and Lovina almost sang victory until she turned around to see none other than 17 year old bastard pirate Arthur Kirkland. He wore a blue long coat over a red shirt tucked in to black pants and a blue sash. He had emerald colored eyes and sunshine yellow messy hair that was covered with a blue and red tri hat. He had long brown boots and was currently smirking at her. It wasn't his presence that shocked her, he was use to seeing his ugly face especially his hideous eye brows. What had her wide eyed and shocked was that he was holding her crying twin with a sword under her throat.

"Let her go, Kirkland", Lovina warned. "You had her well hidden. She looks so much like you, almost like an exact copy. So now tell me, love, could this possibly be your twin sister and your weakness?" Arthur smirked. "I don't have to answer you", Lovina snarled. Arthur just laughed, "So I guess you won't mind if she pays for the damage you caused my little brother", he was about to slice when Lovina yelled, "wait! What do you want for the freedom of my sister?!" she finished desperately. He smirked, "I want you and your crew to surrender and become slaves on my ship".

Lovina looked at her crew who nodded. She threw down her sword and the rest followed pursuit. Arthur could only grin pleased as he handed Feliciana to one of his men. He walked to Lovina and slapped of her hat as she looked down. "You won't be needing that or this", he continued eyeing her body and slowly slipping of her coat passing hid hand up her side. She shivered at the touch and glared at the ground. Her hands were tied with rope and she was pulled over Arthur's back. "I can walk on my own you know, bastard", she spat.

"Watch how you speak to your master, Lovina", Arthur laughed. They were all thrown into a dungeon on the bottom of the ship as the men looked at them with what the disgusting animals always felt, lust. "How does it feel to have been one of the most feared pirates and suddenly become slave?" Arthur asked before Lovina slapped him. Arthur grabbed his cheek before gripping her wrist and returning the blow much harder. Lovina hissed as Arthur grabbed her other wrist, "you are nothing now. You're only a sex slave, a toy", he whispered. Lovina looked up in shock, "I never agreed to be a sex slave!", she yelled. "Oops, I guess I forgot to mention that. Boys pick your favorite", Arthur cackled.

The teens pulled up the girls. They yelled as they were taken and Lovina could only watch helpless. "Brother, don't let them grab the one in light green. I want her", a blonde boy came in. it was the boy Lovina had hurt. Peter Kirkland. Lovina shook her head as Feliciana stood resigned and left. The only ones remaining were her and Amelia. Lovina could feel tears at her eyes as she heard the screams of the women of her crew being raped. She clothes her yes letting a tear slip down. Arthur smiled, "don't cry now. You should have seen this coming as seeing such pretty women you had on your crew, but what's this another left", Arthur said handing Lovina to one of the remaining men to hold her.

Arthur walked up to a scared Amelia and grabbed her by the wrist. "You are by far one of the loveliest . Such a fine figure and very cute face", he smirked pushing her from the waist against him. He then pulled her and Lovina into his room and threw Lovina on his huge bed covered in the finest silk sheets. "You're too cute to touch yet", he began directing Amelia, and "on the other hand you're just too tempting not to". Arthur pushed Lovina down and began to pull down her boots. She began to thrash and Amelia only cowered mumbling.

"No! Stop!" Lovina thrashed. Arthur seemed to be getting irritated and shook her by the shoulders harshly and slammed her down on the bed. He ripped of her shirt and took his dagger to rip away her pants. She was left in only panties . She crawled up, fear getting the best of her as she let tears slip out. Arthur grabbed her roughly and pulled her down. He kissed up her neck as she sobbed. He had spread her legs open placing his own in between hers. He continued to kiss down marking down her skin until he reached her breasts. "These are just as expected. Nice and big", he laughed squeezing one of them. Lovina tried to hit him with her foot, but he blocked it.

He squeezed g=her breast harder enough to cause her pain before taking her nipple into his mouth. Lovina gasped and kicked again managing to slip her foot and hit him in the crotch. He hissed and glared. "I was planning on just causing you fear, but I guess you earned yourself more than that". He pulled down her panties and slipped out his cock. "No! Please sir, don't hurt her", Amelia yelled suddenly. She got on her knees bowing her head down. Arthur was actually pleased with the action and whispered in Lovina's ear, "She just saved you. Be thankful. Rest for now and walk back down to the dungeons. You have no escape", he finished standing up and exiting.

Lovina began to sob loudly as Amelia ran to hug her in tears. She helped her place back her shirt and helped her walk back down and into the cell. The girls stood up and rand to hold her. "What happened?! The men just touched us, but she looked as If she was raped!" Madeline asked desperately. "Okay, act is over Lovi. You were pretty awesome back there. The good thing was her curl was hidden or else he would have done some things", Amelia explained.

Elizabetha was the oldest of them 17 and she ran to Lovina and got on her knees. Lovina shook her head and fixed her uniform. Elizabetha took out a needle she had hidden in her own pants. Now Elizabetha wore a forest green uniform and she had long brown locks reaching her waist and grass green eyes. She began to sow the ripped parts of her pants until they looked untouched. "If he thinks he's broken me he is so wrong. I'm not weak", Lovina stood up fixing the black fingerless leather gloves she wore.

Amelia and the others grinned. That's the captain they knew. Doubting her was a mistake. "What you saw Amelia was acting. That idiot thinks that just with touching me he can cause me panic. I knew he wouldn't rape me. It's clearly in the rules that only when a captured captain specifically says they surrender they can do anything they want. He knows those words never left my lips, but he thinks I fear him", Lovina laughed.

"Oh god, you still gotta admit I was pretty heroic", Amelia smirked. "A very good pirate indeed", Lovina winked. "Now I've never thought of using this, but now we'll have to resort to seduction to get weapons. They'll be coming in shortly. Where's Feliciana?" she asked. "Don't worry the Kirkland boy knows that you didn't hurt him purposely he's keeping her safe. He knows were planning an escape", Bella informed her. Her uniform was red and her was straight and reached her shoulders with wavy ends. She also had grass green eyes.

They heard the door open and they began their act. Lovina was at the front cowering as Arthur smiled. "The girls promised to be pleasing and satisfy your m-men to their desires", Lovina said hesitantly. "Oh really? That's what I wanted to hear", he said looking at Amelia expectantly. Lovina nodded to her and she stood up walking to Arthur. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shockingly he blushed. Amelia's eyes widened in surprise and she blushed to before shyly kissing him. She knew she had to go farther than that and she began to kiss down his neck. He suddenly stopped her. He coughed slightly and called his men. "Get whichever you like except their captain and her", he pointed to Amelia.

Lovina was taken aback. Was Arthur falling for...Amelia? She smirked as she just thought of an idea. She grabbed Amelia and pulled her down. "Follow my lead", Lovina whispered. Lovina's lips ghosted softly over Amelia's as Arthur stared. He was sure getting hot. Lovina pulled her up. He looked at Arthur and shrugged, "what we're bi sexual. You should expect it being stuck with only girls on the ship", she licked her lips. He blushed and coughed nervously before leaving their cell unlocked. "Now for the weapons", Amelia smirked. They ran out looking through each of the doors that didn't have any of the men in them.

They ran passed one and came back finding her pirate coat and tri hat and placing it on. She fixed her bandana tucking her hair under it to hide herself and fixed the hat and Amelia nodded, "it looks great as always". Lovina fixed her hat and sash and strapped her sword. She kind of looked like a man, but her face just told everyone she was a girl especially the uniform she wore and her breast and pretty face. She grabbed their stolen chest of gold and handed two to Amelia. Going outside she found the girls with their weapons and the men surrounded "wasn't your captain too stupid to think a feared pirate would be broken as easily along with her crew? You stupid bastardos. It is to be expected of men to fall so easily in the hands of such pretty girls as ourselves" Lovina smirked. Arthur was thrown into the group.

"What Artie? I thought that by our many encounters you would know I don't give up without a fight. Using my sister against me was something that caught me off guard, but as you see I'm just fine", Lovina said juggling a bag of gold coins in her hand. "You are indeed very sneaky, but I guess not enough to find my hidden men", Arthur smirked. Lovina shook her head smiling sympathetically. She couldn't hold it and she laughed heartedly along with the other girls

"You don't mean these by any chance?" Lovina moved to the side revealing 6 other men. Arthur's smile faded and he glared. They walked them up deck still guarded by the menacing swords. Suddenly six men flew down tying all the women with rope and placing bags on their heads. Amelia and Madeline were the only ones to get a gag rather than bags over their heads. Amelia looked desperately around and spotted Arthur. She looked at him with sad eyes as she thrashed violently. "Let them go bloody fucking hell!", he yelled. Madeline tried managed to kick one in the crotch and she tried reaching the sword and she was tripped. The man had no choice, but to pull her over his shoulder. She moved violently as Bella ran and kicked him down.

She helped Madeline up and was about to cut the ropes. "watch out!" lovina yelled as the ywere thrown down. They had and extra bag that was placed on bella's head as both of them were taken. Lovina put on her guard as the teen boys surrounded her. One looked at her ready to kill, but she knew the rules well. They were not allowed to until she surrendered.

Lovina was also caught by surprise as they seemed to try and knock her out. she kicked many of them at once hurting as many as she could. She obviously knew she was out numbered especially since Madeline and Amelia had already been taken. She spotted her sister being dragged out with Elizabetha. "shit! Feliciana!" she yelled running, but felt something hit her head harshly. She only fell on the ground and felt herself being tied up and covered with a bag and gag. The only thing she heard last was curses from Arthur saying, "Bloody hell! Fuck you Antonio", before she seemed to be floating over air and knocked out cold.

Genderbent countries: fem!Romano fem!America fem!Canada fem!Italy

Crystal: for now this is where we will end up  
lovina: I like this. Nice change witch :D  
crystal: watch your language with me. Just because you're a pirate you can't speak to me that way  
Lovina: O.O *confused* when haven't I talked to you like that  
crystal: oh yeah :D


	2. the top perverted pirate

Crystal: well here is another chapter. You know if you like the story I think I would love some reviews for once. I always get follows and favorites, but lack of reviews. I need some to see if you guys like the way I write the story. So anyways here it is

The top perverted pirate

Lovina stirred awake as the bag was removed from her head. She looked around seeing all the girls tied to chairs still with the sacks on their heads. At her side were Madeline and Amelia who had begun to stir as well. Once she got adjusted to the light, she saw three figures. The first was a teen who was an albino with silver hair, red eyes, and a yellow bird on his shoulder. He wore a gray sleeveless shirt tucked in a blue sash and wearing marine blue pants with long black boots over them. He had on his head a blue bandana that said 'I am awesome' in white letters.

The second was a French teen with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He still had a strand of hair going in front of his forehead. He wore a long sleeved v-neck white shirt tucked into black pants and a black sash. He had long black boots over them with a black bandana on his head. The third looked like a German teen. He looked pretty similar to the albino only his pants were military green. His hair was sandy blonde and he had sky blue eyes. Of course his bandana didn't have any writing on it and was black.

"Look guys they've woken up. Hey are you gay or something?" the albino directed Lovina. She had her coat closed and it was getting warm a wave of sweat running down her forehead. She just glared and said nothing. The albino glared back, "I asked you a questions boy, and I want an answer". Lovina smiled and said, "how about none. Of. Your. Fucking. Business." She received a harsh slap, but remained unfazed despite the pain. She had gotten pretty well use to the since she was twelve that the lady that had cared for her and her sister would hit them constantly.

The French scolded him and said simply, "I am Francis bonneyfoy, this albino idiot is Gilbert beildsmitch and this is his brother Ludwig beildsmitch". Lovina rolled her eyes and looked uninterested. "Oh this guy is seriously getting on my nerves. "I say we get the chicks here", Gilbert directed Amelia and Madeline. They glared as the gag didn't allow them to speak. The albino frowned and the door opened. "Oh you're getting it", he whispered at Lovina. She looked to see a teen maybe 17 or at most 18 come inside. He had a mop of chocolate brown curls covered with a red tri hat. He wore a long red coat encrusted in gold over a white long sleeved silk shirt tucked into black pants. He had soft and shining emerald green eyes that you could get lost in.

He neared them and Lovina noticed his skin was peach colored and he wore very expensive looking long brown boots which dagger compartments were empty. He laced his hands behind his back standing right in front of Lovina. He slightly looked to the side, "how come his cheek is red?" he asked. Lovina slightly blushed his voice was sexy and Spanish accented. "She didn't answer my question I'm sorry", Gilbert shrugged. Antonio nodded rolling his eyes. "So how come you dared to try and get rid of Arthur when you have others who know nothing of you?" Antonio asked. "Well that's something for me to know and for you to find out", she smirked.

Antonio shook his head and chuckled, "you know your voice is really feminine are you sure you're a man?" Lovina could only laugh were they so dumb as to not know that she was a woman? "Let me up. I'm sure your little weak guard can hold me down if I attempt to escape", she offered. Antonio nodded ripping her ropes. She smirked at them sliding open her pink coat she took of her hat and bandana and let go of her hair placing her pirate hat on again. All fours of the men were mouths open. "Ahh I see. Dumb pirates, you should check who your opponents are. Apparently you don't recognize your own competition, Captain Antonio", she winked.

Gilbert was almost slobbering. Lovina looked at him with disdain, "and you hitting me. What a gentlemen". Gilbert looked pretty embarrassed, "how come you are captain of all those men?" Gilbert asked. Lovina face palmed, "idiot, those are all female! I don't know how you managed to become top pirate", she scolded Antonio who was still in shock. Francis seemed to run and take the bag of all of Lovina's crew to see indeed they were all girls. "I've never heard of a female pirate much less of one almost taking over Arthur's ship", Antonio said regaining himself. "Don't you recognize me at all", Lovina scoffed sitting on the chair and placing one leg over the other. Lovina didn't respond and Lovina sighed.

"I am Lovina Romana Vargas", she responded.

Antonio gasped, "what?! Really? I thought it was a man".

"Don't expect everyone to be a man, bastard. I could have gotten rid of my competition, but you just had to interfere and save his ass. I'm definitely not submitting to you much less surrendering to the likes of you", Lovina spat. Antonio felt himself going to easy and he pulled her up harshly. "I have my ways to make you", Antonio said demandingly. "What are you gonna? Rape me?" she cackled. "I could", he whispered huskily. "You know you can't", Lovina smiled. "I don't much care for the rules. I became a pirate to break them", Antonio smiled. Lovina was actually enjoying where this fight was going.

"Then show me what you can do", she smiled ghosting her lips over his ear and slipping a leg against his waist. Antonio turned to see Gilbert and Francis with huge nosebleeds. "Perverts", Lovina mumbled sitting back down. Antonio smirked, but he couldn't help but eye her body. She was extremely beautiful if only he could remove that hat. What? He will remove her hat. He walked up to her and removed the pink hat. "Hey!" she yelled. "My ship. My rules", he chuckled. He paused looking at her face. He had expected it to be a tad ugly. He thought that maybe if she was covering her face was because it was not attractive, but it was all the opposite.

"Were you hiding your face because it's pretty cute?" Antonio cooed. Lovina blushed and pouted which see seemed surprised. 'I did not just pout or blush. I barely know him!' she mentally screamed. Gilbert laughed and he felt he was being stared. He spotted Madeline and she looked away blushing. Feliciana stared at Ludwig that even after having caught her staring she continued to do so. This time it was Ludwig who blushed and Gilbert smirked.

"I'm going too easy on all of you so here are your new rules. You all are slaves on this ship and will work as told. You", Antonio pointed at Madeline "will be cleaning Gilbert's room and therefore will be a maid. You'll have to room with him as well. I don't have enough evil to place you all in the dungeons. The extra room is big enough for the rest of you with five beds, but two of you are still without a place to sleep. You the one in light green will room with Ludwig, clean his room and be in charge of the cooking. Lovina you'll be in charge of cleaning my room and of course rooming with me and helping me train my men", Lovina's eyes widened at such degrading jobs her and especially her.

"Hey, don't we have saying in this we just got out of being touched by those disgusting Englishmen and now you come in ordering us around", Lovina glared. Antonio's look darkened, "he touched you girls". Lovina glared, "yes, and I was almost raped by the captain himself if it wasn't for my crew member, Amelia". Antonio was thoughtful for a second and it slightly scared Lovina. He could change his mind and use them like Arthur did. "That won't happen here I assure you. Besides being maids you will be giving a pretty comfortable life", Antonio smiled suddenly. Lovina wanted to retaliate, but she just stomped on the floor irritated.

"If we want to avoid any incidents you'll have to change those clothes", Antonio smiled darkly incase she tried to refuse. Lovina huffed and was dragged to get her and her crew their new probably degrading clothing.

~~xXXx~~

She had completely right at the moment she wore the shortest pink dress ever. It was at her thighs as the skirt flowed outward she felt almost naked. The problem beside that was that it didn't have sleeves. She had a bonnet on her head and her curl was exposed. She just hoped no one touched it. Her boots had been replaced for shiny black pumps and she had a white apron from her waist down. She frowned seeing how tight the dress was from the top. She felt uncomfortable as the back of the dress was corset like. It honestly squished her breast and made them look bigger therefore causing cleavage. If she saw anyone, but glance down she would shred them to pieces. Just thinking about it made her clench her fist.

Antonio entered and smirked whistling. "You bastard", she turned around. A major nose bleed came up after as he saw Lovina's boobs. Lovina blushed furiously and crossed her arms covering them. "Yep, perfect clothing", Antonio smiled. Lovino scoffed in disbelief and went outside cursing the whole way. She must have run into the teens in her crew. He started thinking of her doing sexual things purposefully and he started getting jealous getting his coat that he would use to cover her.

He ran out and saw her leaning down to pick something up and his nose bleed began again. He had gotten the perfect view of her rear and she looked back and yelled, "Pervert!" before he placed his coat on her. "Keep it closed", Antonio told her. Lovina looked at him and smirked. She would do things purposefully now. She slipped it off and walked off, "I don't want it anymore". Antonio stared shocked. "Lovina!"

Lovina stared shocked as her twin was in the same dress only green. Antonio had reached her when she turned to fire. "How dare you make my twin sister wear this?"

Feliciana blinked before telling Lovina, "but I love it. Maybe Ludwig will pay attention to me", she finished giggling. Both Antonio and Lovina stared shocked, "what!?" Lovina yelled at her sister who ran away giggling. Lovina ran after her, "come back here damn Feliciana!" Feliciana could only laugh as her sister chased her. Lovina suddenly froze as Antonio gripped her curl. Feliciana gasped and Antonio seemed to think he did something wrong. "Antonio, I don't think you ...I think you should let go", Feliciana bit her lip.

Antonio seemed confused and gave it another tug. Lovina closed her eyes and bit her lip to try and avoid letting moans out. It felt so good to have it touched as a new wave of pleasure came with each tug. "Ahh~ l-let g-go please~", Lovina moaned out. Antonio let go surprised and she fell to her knees passing out. "What happened?" Antonio leaned down picking her up bridal style. Feliciana blushed and whispered in his ear, "It's our erogenous zone". Antonio raised his eye brows in disbelief. "You over did it Antonio. The last time that happened the next day she was sick and began to do weird things over three days until she forgot what she did. So don't be weirded out when she wakes up", Feliciana warned him.

Antonio shrugged and carried her into his room. He was about to lay her down when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you", she whispered. He placed her down quickly and said nervously, "the rules say you have to surrender". She smiled and said lowly, "I surrender". Antonio was taken aback she had surrendered, but no he couldn't take advantage of her and he would be distracted from his goal. No love or sex equals riches. He walked out as if her presence disgusted him and he closed the door with lock.

"I don't like her", Antonio said to himself. He had been way too lenient since he captured them, but that was all about to change, and for good.

~~xXXx~~

Madeline was led by one of the other pirates to Gilbert's as they threw her inside. She fell on her bottom and grunted. She got on her knees looking at the huge mess. She wore a dress like the others, but hers was purple. She began first to pick up the messy clothes. And placed them in the basket. She had conveniently found a broom and began sweeping diligently. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and she froze. She turned to see it was Gilbert and she began to shake as he passed his hand up and down her side. "Does my presence bother you?" he whispered. She said nothing and continued sleeping.

Now he was just getting on her nerves. She tried not so hard not to just flip him over, but she knew he was skilled and could easily get a hold of her. "If you don't mind I'm trying to clean", Madeline said brushing off his hands off her waist. "Well I was planning on giving you the chance to go see you tipsy captain after her curl was pulled, but okay", he shrugged jumping on the bed. Madeline let her broom fall and turned to him. "I'll let you go if I get a kiss", Gilbert smirked. "Stop playing around", she said putting her hand on her hips.

"I'm not", he said seriously. Madeline blushed and neared him. About to kiss him on the cheek, he pulled her into a kiss on the lips. She pulled back placing three fingers on her mouth. "Now besides hitting girls you steal first kisses in a lame way", she glared blushing furiously. "Hey I didn't know it was your first kiss", Gilbert called out as she exited, "because it was mine too". Madeline froze at the door and looked at him and exited. She leaned on the door and gave a soft smile to herself before placing her fingers at her lips again and hurrying to Lovina.

She entered her room finding her laughing to herself. She bit her lip, "Lovi?" Lovina perked up and stood jumping up and down. Madeline stopped her immediately, "never do that again. Especially not in front of those boys. Lovina frowned and nodded, "fine". Antonio entered and glared, "who the hell gave you permission to come in?!" Antonio yelled darkly. Madeline slightly cowered, "m-master Gilbert a-allowed me to come visit her". "Well you had to come ask me. You are banned from visiting her for the next month! Now leave!" he yelled. She ran out as Lovina stared at him with anger.

"You are not to decide who is to visit me or not. You are not my father", she clenched her fist. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her causing her to fall to the floor, "listen well. I have been to kind, but now it is time for you to obey. I am your master. Whatever I say you do and goes. You are a slave, a maid that is to obediently follow orders that I tell you and not what others tell you. You are to direct me as your high superior just like that girl did to her master. You are not allowed to use my name informally or formally only as master. Do you understand?!" he yelled.

She began to sniff and she began to cry. "Why are you-" then he remembered the curl thing. "Cry all you want. Stand up your are coming with me. You are not allowed to look anyone in the eyes as you are not their equal. You look down at all times unless I say different", Antonio ordered her. She nodded standing up and looking down as she was directed by him. As she walked, she winced as he yelled at her crew members all that he had ordered her. He looked back curiously seeing her head still bowed down. He ignored the feeling of guilt he was getting as he continued to the deck.

He handed her a mop, "I want you to mop the deck by yourself for defying me", and she nodded and began. It was getting a bit chilly and light drops of rain had began to fall. Without realizing Antonio had gone inside and had forgotten about Lovina.

~~xXXx~~

Antonio looked out the window of the kitchen. They had been expecting the storm for two days. The good thing is they had prepared for it and had secured the ship and locked the door outside. It had to be raining hard as even thunder was raging outside. Feliciana had come out of the kitchen with Elizabetha having prepared a full meal. Antonio felt uneasy as he couldn't quite feel comfortable eating yet.

"Master Antonio, May we be excused", Feliciana asked. "Go ahead Feliciana and Elizabetha", he nodded as they walked out. He began to cut the paella he had ordered them to make and about to put a piece in his mouth he let the fork go. He continued to feel that feeling of unease as if he had forgotten something. It suddenly hit him and he gasped shocked getting up and yelling, "open the door now!", he yelled. "We can't its raining hard outside", Gilbert said outraged. "Just do it!" Antonio yelled in panic.

He did as told and Antonio ran outside as the others looked holding on to something. Antonio spotted Lovina on the floor of the deck with the mop flying off. She was repeatedly hit by the waves and Antonio had managed to reach her unconscious. He ran inside as all of the girls yelled, "Lovina!" Antonio listened to her heart only to find that her heart had stopped beating.

reviews? comments? concerns? any suggestions?


	3. strange behaviors

Crystal: so opinions? Lately I've been watching too much Ouran host club lately. Of course I just love those twins Hikaru and Kaoru they are so funny ^.^  
Antonio: LOVIIIII!  
Crystal: Antonio you got to calm down  
Antonio:*sobs loudly* T.T  
crystal: Antonio ,don't cry .A.  
Antonio: *goes to Tamaki corner*

Strange behaviors

Antonio froze and laid her immediately on the floor. He didn't know how to handle when girls had drowned, but he guesses it would be the same. He pinched her nose and opened her mouth. He hesitantly got close, and he turned to see her desperate and teary crew member and he pushed his lips to hers blowing air into her lungs. He pressed his hands to her chest and began to push down. He was getting anxious as she didn't respond. "You can't die", he said blowing air into her mouth once more. Getting no response once more he slammed his hands on the wooden floor defeated.

He looked up to the girls and shook his head. Feliciana fell to her knees in tears as Amelia, Elizabetha, and Madeline took her in their arms. Antonio looked back at what seemed Lovina's lifeless body. He was to blame, but how would he tell them. He felt as though he had lost someone he cared about. He placed his hands on his face before he heard coughs. He looked up surprised to see Lovina stood up suddenly spitting the water she had gotten from the waves. She pushed her hair back from her face and Amelia glomped her on the floor. "Wow", Lovina giggled. Amelia was slightly confused, but remembered she was still slightly tipsy.

"Lovi!" Feliciana ran to her next. "Why are you crying, Fels?" Lovina said bemused. "Oh nothing. It was just something in my eyes", Feliciana smiled. Gilbert looked out the window and smiled, "Antonio, it's clear outside maybe we should build a fire so Lovina can warm up". Antonio nodded and so they had a small fire on the deck over a fire resistant metal. Francis covered Lovina with a blanket, but as always his good deeds came with mischief and he helped her wrap it passing his hands 'accidentally' over her chest. Amelia glared and Gilbert stared at him with a smirk.

Lovina stared into the fire thoughtfully, and Antonio couldn't help but stare. Tomorrow would be the last day she would behave strangely, after that she would forget everything that had happened to her. Hours later they had decided it was time for bed. Lovina looked shyly down as she stood behind Antonio. "You don't have to do that anymore", he said pulling her chin up to look at him. She looked about ready to cry, but looked as if she had been holding them in. As they entered Antonio's room and he locked the door, she stood there. "Well? Are you going to get on the bed", Antonio said removing his coat, shirt and boots so he was left almost naked in exception of the pants he did not take off.

"I-I don't have any clothes to wear", she looked down blushing. Antonio moved to his chest and took out one of the longest shirts he had and handed it to her turning around. He could hear shuffling behind him and when he turned around he held back a pleased sigh. He had to admit she looked really cute clueless and even like a child as the sleeves covered her hands and went beyond that. Antonio took out pair of what seemed like pants made of many silks and ordered her to turn. Once he had changed into them he laid on his bed that alike Arthur's, was the best and had the finest and softest silk sheets. It was pretty big and Antonio jumped on.

Antonio called her to sit. She did as told and she could only stare at the window that had a view of the sea and the full moon. "Hey…how come you look really sad?" Antonio asked. Lovina looked at him and began to weep. Antonio stood up into a sitting position next to her. He couldn't possibly be harsh to her after what had happened to her since just 2 days ago. In the process he had accidentally lit off the candle and he saw the moonlight reflect on her face. Antonio seemed to freeze from further speech as he stared at her face, but he asked again, "what's wrong? Don't cry" Antonio said hesitantly. He hadn't a lot of experience with girls.

"Master Antonio.." she began. "Hey you're allowed to call me what you like", he smiled. "It's just about this time it is the day that my parents are 4 years passed away. They died in a brutal way as the people of our village accused them to be witches. They were burned and we were forced to watch. Me and Feliciana were only twelve and… they gave us up not even to an orphanage, but to a woman that owned the town pub or well whore house. There we would be given up since we were considered scum", Lovina sniffed as Antonio listened intently.

"She treated us horribly and since we were the youngest and to most people the most attractive and pretty, we had men right away waiting in lines for a few minutes with us. She had put us in the most degrading clothing that showed off exactly what men wanted to see and she would fix our hair and place make up on our faces. When we refused at any time we were brutally hit. I always jumped in for Feliciana because she was just to innocent and o-once I was too l-late and….and", she paused letting out a sob.

"They raped her", Lovina cried into her hands. Antonio was taken aback and she let her continue. "It was one of those men who were extremely rich and stubborn. Madam Theresa, I know it's ironic, would never let them go as far as to steal our virginity because it was the most attractive to men. Pure virgin girls were always the most appetizing. That man had offered a lot of money to make our Madam a millionaire and so she accepted immediately to let him take away from my twin what most men desired. The man had been too tough with her and she had fainted and gotten in a sort of comma that made her forget it ever happened, but one day she could remember that day. Those days haunted me ever since I ran away with my sister. We were tracked down, but we managed to hide", she explained.

_Flashback_

"_Well Madam Theresa, we have two low life scrums that could be of your use", a blonde man said throwing Feliciana and Lovina inside. Madam Theresa was a plump short woman. She had a red gown and black low cut boots with laces. Her lips were big and had red lipstick. Her makeup looks a bit exaggerated and overdone. She had a mole on her lip and she stared with slight examination at Lovina and Feliciana. "They look pitiful, but I guess I'll keep them. Stand up you two", she demanded as she fanned herself with an exotic and expensive looking fan. When they didn't stand she hit them both with the fan. "I said get up, brats!" she yelled._

_Lovina and Feliciana shuffled up as the woman looked around them and the man left. "Hmm, they might offer me good money for you two", she said frowning. She pulled them both into a room where other woman were placing makeup on themselves. They were wearing very exposing clothes and they looked at them. "Girls, fix the new ones up", the madam clapped her hands together. They did as told separating the two. The madam waited for them to come back and was pleased with the outcome. _

_Feliciana had turquoise top outline with black ruffles that still exposed her breast. She had a long skirt with the same design only it completely left one of her legs exposed and was as long as a bit above her ankle. They hadn't even the decency to give her long socks or tights. She had black pumps that were tied by a turquoise ribbon. Her hair placed in a messy bun with some hairs falling at the sides of her face with her bangs to the right. Her makeup had been done neatly nothing like the madam's. Lovina looked the same only her outfit was dark red. She had always looked a bit older and so her skirt was shorted. Her leg had been completely exposed as well, but the other side of her skirt had a small slit that exposed her other leg a good amount. Her black pumps were tied by dark red ribbon._

"_Great job girls now they don't look so disgusting" ,the madam clapped._

_Months later_

"_Hurry, they paid good money for your sister", one of the girls Lovina had become good friends with told her in panic. Lovina ran hearing screams she noticed the madam counting money and she quickened the pace. 'What room was it?!' she said in her mind desperately. She ran through the corridors almost tripping on the new dress she had gotten for pulling very rich costumers._

_She heard her sister's voice from one of the doors and she opened it. She felt herself go pale as the first thing she saw was the man slipping out of Feliciana. Feliciana lay limp on the bed with her hands covering her face. The man laughed and exited patting Lovina on the head._

_End of flash back_

"Ever since I became a pirate I've hidden her from my enemies not caring if they hurt me. The biggest reason is I want to be the most feared pirate so I can go back and make whoever hurt my sister pays dearly",lovina said looking at the moon. "I'm sorry you went through all that, but I promise you'll get revenge. Get some sleep it's only a few more hours before morning", Antonio smiled laying her down as well as himself. "Can you hug me?" she suddenly asked. Antonio wanted to refuse, but he didn't have the heart to do so and so he drifted into sleep an arm wrapped around her stomach.

~~xXXx~~

Antonio had woken up to find Lovina waiting for him dressed in her uniform. "Antonio, it's late you should get up and plan arrival to land I always do that days before", Lovina smiled poking his nose. "Go mop the deck while I change", Antonio yawned. She nodded and skipped out. Antonio dressed up quickly. He had forgotten the incident from yesterday and he ran quickly up to hear a flute. A flute? Antonio asked himself. A guitar came up as well and he opened the door just enough to see outside and he saw the girl he recognized as Madeline playing a guitar. He opened the door fully to find Lovina playing the flute skillfully along with Feliciana as the two sisters danced.

Lovina had begun doing a soft solo twirling and leaping, but not once did she open her eyes. Feliciana would cut in dancing towards the opposite side of Lovina. They paused playing each a part and soon both began to play at the same time dancing and twirling to each other. They opened their eyes dancing around each other. Antonio was shocked when he saw a woman that seemed ghost like moving along with Lovina. The woman had long brown locks and eyes soft and hazel like Lovina's. From what he could recognize she was gypsy. A puffy long sleeve shirt hanging from her shoulders.

She had a long red skirt and bracelets on her hands and was barefoot she held as flute to her mouth as she moved with Lovina to exactitude. Who was she? Antonio asked himself. One last note was played and the music ended. "Captain", Madeline said turning back noticing his presence. Lovina turned to him and the woman smiled at him and disappeared. "She's turned back Antonio", Feliciana informed him. Lovina glared at her sister before Lovina walked up to Antonio and pulled him into his study. "You're going to tell me exactly what I've told you", she demanded.

Antonio didn't seem to like her tone and he pushed her against the wall. "Watch how you speak to me. Whether I tell you what we did last night rather than what you told me is my decision", Antonio smirked.

Lovina looked down until he said, "I was kidding. You told me everything. Your hardships, your childhood, and...Your parents. You even told me about your sister's rape and I want to help you get revenge so I set you and your crew free if we have an alliance", Antonio offered. Lovina was surprised and then smirked, "deal it is then". "Then I think your crew would like to change back. Clothes are in the storage room", Antonio smiled shaking her hand.

~~xXXx~~

Once changed Lovina and her crew were once again with their weapons. "Okay girls I come to inform you that we have an alliance with captain Antonio and girls as warm up after these past days you will fight their men", Lovina smirked smugly. They nodded taking out their swords. "Based on skills I will choose opponents. Madeline you get the Bastard potato Gilbert. Feliciana you've hidden from me your secret training. I will be harsh on you so you learn to defend yourself and we don't get into another imprisonment with the other potato Ludwig. Amelia you go against the perverted French Francis. Elizabetha you will fight against their oldest member besides the captain, Roderich. Bella you go against the guy from the Netherlands, Reik. Finally Ana, Melissa and Christina can go against rick, Sebastian, and Erick. Me and the captain will have a short talk and a little practice. Now go first battle now", Lovina ordered.

Madeline and Gilbert began clashing their swords. Lovina and Antonio stayed attent to take a look of skills each of their members needed to work on. Gilbert slashed at her legs and she jumped avoiding it. She lunged forward and Gilbert jumped back. Gilbert had slipped and he cut down Madeline's arm. He looked shock as blood ran down her arm. Antonio looked shock, but then looked at Lovina who just looked and said nothing. "Madds, you're hurt you should", Gilbert began but was interrupted as he was flipped over. Gilbert grunted as Madeline pressed a foot on his back and sheathed her sword in victory.

Antonio was utterly shocked. Amelia came up and wrapped Madeline's arm who this time hissed in pain. "But how?" Antonio asked. "Well the moment a cut is fresh it doesn't hurt until the heat of the injury cools down. She knew it would burn her so she tried finishing off her opponent before it happened", Lovina explained. "Now listen up Gilbert. I will give you advice in a real fight you don't ask opponents to rest if they're hurt. They could kill you", Lovina looked at him sternly. Gilbert nodded and frowned. "Next fight", Antonio said crossing his arms. Feliciana giggle taking out her sword and Ludwig positioned himself. 'Surely he'll win. She looks like she'll lose', Antonio thought.

Lovina looked intensely at her sister and her eyes widened. The look in Feliciana's eyes had completely changed as if she was a completely different person. Her eyes through that smile showed lust to win and maybe even for blood. As they were about to fight Feliciana's smile turned into a smirk. Ludwig was taken aback when he lunged forward and she jumped. She lunged to his feet and he tripped. He moved forward when she placed the sword to where his chest would have been cut. He stood swinging the sword to get back, but she flipped backwards gracefully. She kicked a weak spot on his knees and he fell and she finally twisted his arm gaining victory. Lovina was extremely shocked, but acted as though it was something normal. Feliciana helped Ludwig up and apologized, "sorry Luddy", she smiled kissing his cheek. Ludwig blushed while Lovina gaped over her.

Lovina only glared at him and he backed away avoiding her wrathful eyes. "Antonio, the city you and the mademoiselle Lovina have been waiting for is just ahead. We are ready to get on land", Francis informed them. Lovina smirked, "finally it's time to get some sweet revenge". "Revenge, for what, sorella?" Feliciana said confused. Lovina was caught off guard and said, "Umm… nothing I meant renewal of our stolen gold". Feliciana narrowed her eyes, "it better not be for the time I was raped, Lovina". Lovina was shocked, "you remember?" she asked. "It only happened just yesterday. I remembered everything. The man's filthy rough and dirty hands. I remember seeing you at the door shocked before I passed out. I don't want you to get revenge you might get hurt", Feliciana said sadly.

"Don't worry, Feliciana. I'll have Lovina's back", Antonio assured her. Feliciana brightened up, "does that mean you got together with my sister?" she asked bluntly. Both Antonio and Lovina blushed, "no!" they yelled in unison. Feliciana giggled, "well just if you hadn't found out me and Ludwig are together". Lovina's eyes widened in shock and Madeline along with Amelia sensed the explosion about to come. Amelia had always had abnormal strength and she picked up Feliciana and threw her over her shoulder before running off. "WHAAAAATTTTTT?!" Lovina yelled at the top of her lungs. Madeline pulled Ludwig and Gilbert along with her. "I say run. If I beat you up Gilbert just imagine what nightmares the captain could do to both of you. Feliciana's the bubbly twin just imagine the grumpy one", Madeline pulled them. "What do I have to do with this?" Gilbert frowned.

"You're his brother. Therefore, she'll try to beat you up so you'll make Ludwig leave her sister and what not", Madeline said simply. Gilbert just gulped nervously and nodded. "WHERE ARE THOSE POTATO BASTARDS?" Lovina said furiously. "We've set sail!", Francis yelled relieved. Lovina seemed to calm down and had forgotten almost immediately about the news she had received. Antonio sighed in relief as well and placed his hand on her arm, "ready?" he smiled. She nodded. "ready as I'll ever be".

Crystal: well that's another chapter done. Suggestions are welcomed in reviews as usual  
Antonio: :D  
crystal: you're happy again!  
Antonio: pues claro! My lovi is healthy :)  
Lovina: anyway see all of you people next chapter


	4. love or attraction?

Crystal: sorry this is so late, but I haven't been feeling really well -.-

Love or attraction?

"We should rest before anything else you know? We haven't slept a lot these past few days", Antonio said as they were sitting on the deck near the new fire they had built. Lovina looked up at him thinking he was playing a perverted joke on her or something, but when she caught his gaze she saw he was being sincere. "Uh, yeah I guess I have been feeling tired. The men and women around them laughed at their display. They were currently acting like they should be: Like flustered teenagers on the process of falling in love.

"It's adorable when she has those random acts. She finally acts her age not like all the other times. She's always acting way older a barrier to weakness", Madeline whispered to more of herself. She was always prone to be ignored so she would most of the time think out loud. Gilbert smirked and whispered, "You act really cute sometimes too Madeline". Madeline blushed and she stuttered, "Y-you were listening to m-me?" "Of course I was, birdie", Gilbert chuckled wrapping his arms around her.

Feliciana had already taken Ludwig as to be expected as to not anger her sister. The only ones left around the fire were Francis, Gilbert, Madeline, Antonio, and Lovina. The more Lovina stared at the fire the more heavy her eye lids became. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep and was leaned against Antonio. Antonio turned around to see her leaning on his shoulder. 'So cute', Antonio thought smiling. He suddenly shook his head. 'I can't feel like that towards her, or can I?' he thought to himself. "Aww, how cute!" Feliciana popped up with Ludwig.

Antonio couldn't take it and he carried Lovina bridal style. "I'm going to bed. See all of you in the morning and make sure to turn off the fire", Antonio told them leaving down into the rooms. He entered his room and set down Lovina. Lovina unfortunately rose from her slumber. She sat up still dazed from her previous nap. "You fell asleep so I brought you down here", Antonio explained. The thing was Lovina never understood what she was told waking up from her sleep especially if it was as short as this one. She never felt her surroundings. She grabbed the long shirt Antonio had given her the first night she slept there and undressed in front of him.

Antonio was completely shocked as she stood in front of him naked. He felt a nose bleed rushing out and he turned around. He heard a bit more shuffling before he heard a yawn from behind. He turned around to see her in the bed facing the wall asleep. Antonio blushed as the images from second ago came back to his mind. He shook his head and dressed himself into his sleeping clothing. He headed out upstairs to find the fire out. You could still see the coal sizzling. It must have been turned off right after they left. He climbed the stairs made out of rope that were connected to the lookout tower.

Reaching up he sat on the wooden board a bit below the reach of the pod where Francis kept a look out. The full moon was completely out by this time and the stars were in full shine. It was incredibly magnificent and the cool breeze that came with the slashing of the waves gave more comfort to him. He looked over at the land they would soon set onto. His thoughts had soon directed to Lovina. She was so different from any girl he'd met before. Of course the fact that she was a pirate was different than the other girls, but from his experience he had always been approached by girls because of not just his status but also because of his extremely sexy looks. He hated when they flirted with him. They were so fragile and they couldn't get the job done. He sometimes wondered if he was gay, but when meeting Lovina he was shocked. He saw Lovina as a girl not as a disgusting specimen like he thought of the others. She was different. Just like that girl he met when he was a kid. He shook his head he'd promised himself he would never be reminded of her. Her parents had told him she died. His thoughts diverted to Lovina again.

She was incredibly attractive; she was playful like any other girl, but when it came to her crew, her sister, and the task at hand she would be just like a man: serious, strong, not hints of weakness, good fighter, fierce, and even her gaze could tell you so much. Sure she had that outburst that night where she told him about her past, but even he would have cried if that had been the life he was given.

On the other hand he had been given the best. His mother and father are the Queen and King of Spain. No one knows of that. He had all the money he could ever desire, status, and all the girls fawning over him. If it hadn't been for Lovina's difficult life maybe she could have had the life of the noble, but it hadn't been that way. Sometimes he did wonder who the heir of the throne was now that he had escaped. He never liked the life of a noble much less of a prince. He wanted to be free and the ocean was his escape.

He sighed thinking of all of this made him go back to Lovina. Had he fallen for her or was it just the attraction of her different personality? He looked at the moon and didn't notice when someone had sat next to him. He looked next to him surprised to see Lovina. "I didn't see you when I woke up so I came looking for you", Lovina said when she saw curiosity on his features. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. "I guess you could say I had insomnia, but also I just need to think. I came up here to process a few things after I had given up looking for you, but I guess I did find you", she smiled.

Antonio felt his heart skip a beat. He had never once seen her smile. It was always smirks or laughs, but never smiles. "I guess so", he smiled looking back up to the moon. After a bit of silence Antonio decided he wanted to learn a bit more of Lovina. He remembered the woman dancing behind her when she was playing the flute and asked, "Lovina, did you ever meet someone with long brunette locks and soft hazel eyes that was a gypsy?" Lovina's eyes widened and she said hesitantly, "yeah….that was mother. But how did you know?" Antonio was shocked that he had realized that.

"The day you were playing the flute I saw that woman dancing with you. It was like a spirit following your every movement. It was magnificent. You danced beautifully and played so skillfully", Antonio said without thinking. Lovina blushed and stared at him for having said those words. Antonio blushed realizing why she was staring. "Uhh...I", he began, but was interrupted. "Thank you… I just", Lovina began to cry silently. "Shit…I can't believe I'm lowering myself like this. Fuck I hate crying damn it. It's a sign of weakness and I cannot let myself cry", she sniffed wiping her tears off desperately.

This just continued to prove Antonio's point. How she always kept herself strong. She cared so much of being fierce. Usually he would want to see other girls stop crying, but what he really wanted was for Lovina to cry. Not because he was evil, but because he wanted her to let so much pain she had reserved. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms tightly. Lovina's eyes widened and she felt him place his head on hers. "I think its okay to cry. Lovina let it out. You've been keeping it in for too long", Antonio whispered.

Lovina slightly closed her lids half way looking down before she began to cry. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let the tears roll down. Not one tear that fell from her face was fake like the ones she would use for trickery. They were all each filled with pain and dark memories. After a few seconds the crying ceased and was replaced by a comforting silence. Antonio softened his hug and both stayed like that a while before Lovina parted from their hug.

She wiped the tears remaining and laughed. Antonio seemed surprised for this until Lovina smiled at him. "I've never felt so relieved in my life. I let all my worries fade just these few minutes. The memories don't go away, but I feel more at ease. Thank you, Antonio. I promise not to let anyone see me like that". Antonio felt a strange feeling when she said that. To him it translated to, "I'll never let anyone, but you see me like that".

"If you don't mind me asking, I used to think that you were rich from how you explained you lived. What comes of that?" he asked. "Well my father was the king's advisor in Italy. He was the richest noble and merchant in Italy, besides the king of course. He had once told me and my sister that there was a display in the square in Venice. That's when he first laid eyes on mother who was the gypsy princess of her tribe. They got married traveled. He taught her to get use to the life of a noble, but once in a while my mother would teach us to play the flute and dance", Lovina began.

Antonio nodded intently and she continued. "Sure, she wore her expensive gowns and had her hair fixed by the maids in the house, but in the nights she would get in her gypsy attire and father would love when we danced. He would clap and laugh and he was a very good guitar player. I loved the life we had, but one of the maids was very displeased with the fact that she had to serve a gypsy and so she told the mayor, in charge of one of the many separate lands of italy, that my mother was using witch craft and brainwashing my dad. So that same day…" Lovina paused a bit overwhelmed.

_Flashback_

_A 12 year old Lovina was painting with her sister in the room. She wore a pink gown with short puffy sleeves and a pink bow tying her hair back into a half ponytail. Feliciana wore her dress in a light green just like the style of Lovina's with a green bow tying her hair back in the same way. "Mother, come look at what me and Lovina are drawing. We're drawing a rabbit and a dear", Feliciana beamed._

_Lovina smiled at her sister. Feliciana had always been a very magnificent painter unlike her. Their mother came in a light blue gown with a blue fan at her right white gloved hand. Her hair was tied in a bun and she had a genuine diamond clip keeping it together. She leaned down and smiled warmly. "That's very beautiful, Feliciana", their mother told her sister. _

_Lovina felt a bit discouraged that hers wasn't as great and she looked down. She felt a hand at her cheek and her mother told her, "Lovina that looks magnificent. You're getting very good at it". Lovina giggled and hugged her mother. Their father entered, a man of soft brown hair and green eyes. He wore a very fancy suit in black with a long black coat over a grey vest. "My little girls are such amazing painters", he chuckled. They heard a knock at the door and their father stepped out of their living room. They over heard the conversation from the door. "How may I help you?" they heard their father say. "Well, we've come to retrieve your wife Chiara veronica Vargas accused of witch craft and we have no doubt since we found out she is indeed a gypsy", a guard said. _

"_This is a mistake!" Lovina's father yelled outraged. "Give her to us!" the guards yelled. Chiara stood up and grabbed Lovina and Feliciana's hands in panic. Chiara stepped to the side enough to glance to the side when Lovina's father was thrown aside, "We will get her sir Gerard Vargas!" they yelled. "Chiara run!" Gerard yelled. Chiara did as told pulling Lovina and Feliciana along with her. "Mom what's going on?" Feliciana asked in tears. "Nothing dear just run", Chiara tried soothing her. _

"_Stop, in the name of the mayor", one of the guard yelled. As Chiara was reaching the exit she was blocked by the maid that had accused them. She had long silvery blonde white hair with a blue marine bow on the back of her head as well as a marine blue dress just a bit below her knees. She grinned before she noticed the guard coming. She fixed a pained look and acted as she was gasping, "Oh witch what are you doing to me?!" she yelled. The guards reached her and they held onto Chiara from the arms._

_The other guard pulled Lovina and Feliciana from one arm and dragged them outside. Reaching out they saw angry nobles screaming at her mother. "Witch!" the cried before they spat on her. They pulled her hair and ripped many parts of her dress. Chiara only struggled as she was taken to the plaza along with Gerard. They reached a wooden stake and tied both of them to it before they raised it in the air. "Momma, papa!" Lovina and Feliciana yelled in tears and screams, but they were pushed in front and weren't let to look away._

_These people were forcing them to watch how their parents were to be killed. "Burn them!" they heard the guard say. The other guard nodded. Lovina saw as her mother and father held each other's hands through the ropes before they were ignited. "Mom, dad! Stop it, please!" Feliciana and Lovina sobbed out in screams and tears. They could just cry as they heard screams of pain and those of hatred from the very people that were burning them. The last thing they saw was those hands still enlaced around each other tightly even when the fire had already engulfed them before they were dragged away_

_End of Flashback_

"That maid had accused them. I heard once that it was a man who had accused my mother, but then that must have meant that the maid was his accomplice. The woman was to work there until it was the right time to falsely claim my mother was a witch", Lovina explained. Antonio could only feel more pained. "I have no idea why I even told you this. It's only been a few weeks and I already feel like I've known you for my whole life. I trust you so much for some reason. I feel like I've met you before", Lovina said to him

He put a hand hesitantly at her shoulder and whispered, "You're not alone anymore. We made this alliance to help one another. This isn't like any other alliance. This one will last forever if you want it too". Lovina was surprised he had said that and she blushed before nodding slowly. They looked at each other a few seconds their eyes meeting and they hadn't noticed they were leaning in until their lips had collided. They were both shocked out of their minds, but they didn't dare part, and before they processed it they had begun to kiss. They closed their eyes as Lovina wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck. They parted staring again at each other breathlessly before they began to cough awkwardly.

Antonio scratched the back of his head sheepishly before both stood at the same time. "So...let's get to bed and we can let the crew sleep in just for tomorrow", Antonio said beginning to climb down with Lovina. "Yeah, I agree", Lovina said nervously. As they reached the room they shuffled into the bed with their back facing each other. Lovina stared at the wall thoughtfully. What was going on in her mind? Was she starting to fall for Antonio?

~~hours later~~

Lovina woke up screaming uncontrollably. "Ahh! No, stop! Don't kill them!" Lovina yelled placing her hands over her head and shaking it. Antonio woke up and neared, "Lovina, calm down". "No, you can't they're innocent!" Lovina continued still stuck in her trauma. Antonio was desperate to stop her and he pulled her into his arms. "Lovina, calm down", he yelled once more. Lovina's eyes widened as she looked up at Antonio. She parted from the hug and looked at Antonio with teary eyes before jumping into his arms.

Antonio hugged her back as she sobbed. "I'm sorry I just dreamed of my parents…fuck! You know what I'm leaving your ship tomorrow so you don't have to handle this. I know you don't have time to handle weak alliances", Lovina sniffed. "No! It's okay. I promise, you must be traumatized after the death of your parents", Antonio whispered. Antonio didn't know what he was saying, but one thing was for sure. He had fallen for the female pirate captain. She won him over with no effort at all. He could finally say that he was in love.

Lovina felt the same way. How would he tell Antonio that she had fallen for him so recklessly? Antonio let her go and whispered softly, "you should lie down and sleep". Lovina nodded getting in the bed, but she pulled down Antonio with her. He kept his arm around her as they both drifted off to sleep. Little did they know they were being watched through a crystal ball?

"Oh dear brother, it seems now you will be able to claim those two twins like you wanted since they we made the citizens burn their parents. Why is it my dear brother that you wanted to keep the girls?" the maid that had once accused Lovina's parents of witch craft said asking the man at the chair in front of the crystal ball.

"In time, my dear little sister, but now Antonio seems to be getting too familiar with my treasure and that is getting me very angry. We shall make our appearance soon enough and you will find out the true reason for my wanting of those two delicate flowers", a voice erupted. "As you wish then, dear brother"

Crystal: me and Giselle are getting a bit better, it think If not, tell us -.-…anyways I'll give the first person who can guess who the new evil is a one-shot story from the pairings listed below…sorry I don't really have experience with other pairing besides these :( **but if there is another pairing you really want me to do I'll try** :) if you win horray. So if you want to try out for this you can put in the review: who you think is the new evil and below the pairing you want and whoever is the first winner will get their pairing if you're a guest reviewer make sure to leave your name so I can well dedicate the story to someone…I mean really I can't say this goes to guest lol so here are the pairings I have experience with :  
USUK(americaXengland)  
PRUNADA(prussiaxcanada)  
SPAMANO! (spainxromano)  
GERITA(germanyxitaly)  
OC choice: mexicoxitaly  
mexicoxromano  
OTHER PAIRINGS (must tell me which)


	5. The great plan

Crystal: we have another guest today  
Evil looking clown: I wanna play a game. Live or die-  
Crystal: WHAT THE FUCK?! How did the dude from Saw get here  
saw clown: *twist his head to look at her, but his head explodes  
Lovina: *blows smoke from her gun* I never liked him no matter how much people disliked me and liked what I hate. I guess we can all agree killing him was the best.  
Crystal: *hugs onto herself on the floor mumbling*  
Lovina: oh come on! He's dead. He won't get you*long sigh*  
Antonio: *helps a pale crystal up and begins to chant* fusosososo~  
crystal: *looks intently*  
Lovina: REALLY?

WARNING: sort of rape scene/lemon. I mean you could say they both wanted to do it, but well not in the way it happened… so yeah you'll find out who it is. I'm not very good at these malexfemale things so I asked for help from my friend Estella. She's written a lot of rape scenes and what not

The great plan

"I want to try a different approach", Lovina told Antonio. "Which is?" Antonio said curiously. "Passing off as rich nobles. I am your wife and you are my husband and when the time is right we reveal our identities keeping up the act of course. I want Amelia to pass off as our daughter and Feliciana just my sister and Ludwig as much as I hate will be her husband. Madeline and Gilbert as servants", Lovina said thinking the plan out in her mind. Antonio smirked and got her out of her thoughts raising her chin, "what do I get from all of this?" he asked ghosting his lips over hers teasingly. Lovina smirked back. "Well that depends. If your good at this business than I will take in account how much reward you get", she whispered in his ear hotly. "Well then let's get the party started", Antonio smiled.

~~xXXx~~

Lovina had gotten her hands on three amazingly beautiful gowns. The best part was she had gotten them in the color of the clothes they had escaped in. Dark red for her and Turquoise for Feliciana. They were made of the finest materials and had encrusted genuine jewels and gold. They had a matching small top hat with a small white veil behind that would only stand out if their hair was tied up in a bun. Lovina strapped it onto her head using the dark red ribbon to wrap it around her neck. She placed on her red gloves and held her small cloth umbrella. She placed light makeup on herself and helped Feliciana with hers. She placed light powder on Amelia so she would look even younger. Her gown was a shiny blue like in between light blue and blue.

Her hair was pulled up as well, but it didn't have a hat to go with it, but it was rather tied with a big ribbon as a young girl her age would wear or Lovina and Feliciana would have looked like if their parents hadn't been killed. Feliciana looked hesitant. "Don't worry its okay they won't hurt you as long as me and the others are around. You are strong yourself", Lovina smiled. Amelia nodded giving her a thumbs up. All three opened their umbrellas and went to meet up with the others.

Lovina was speechless when she saw Antonio. He looked really handsome. Somehow he had managed to fit in a long red coat as he continued to rant of using one. He had that red coat over kacki pants in black boots and a white dress shirt under a red vest. She blushed lightly as Antonio motioned for her to take his arm. "Oh how you look lovely my beloved wife", he smirked. Lovina blushed darkly and glared half heartedly. Feliciana smiled brightly at seeing Ludwig looking like Antonio only his clothing was in blue. Ludwig saw her and blushed, "y-you look amazing", he stuttered. "Thank you. You look really handsome", she smiled. Amelia just rolled her eyes, 'Antonio and Lovina need to get together already', she thought. Suddenly her thoughts went to Arthur. 'I wonder if her really liked me like I fell for him', she sighed before she shook those thoughts away.

Madeline came up in what a young peasant girl would wear. She had a long brown skirt that reached her ankles and brown flats. She wore a long sleeve green shirt and had a brown corset like vest over it from the waist and below her chest. Her long curly hair was tied in a bun. "Well convincing?" she asked as she noticed Gilbert looking at her love struck. "Uhh… you look nice", he blushed lightly. He just took off his bandana and hid it. "Okay let's get to her whore house", Lovina smirked.

As they walked they got looks and people whispered, "Look those are the people who just arrived. They must be extremely rich. Look at that clothing", they heard a merchant say. "The girls are so pretty", they heard teens say. "Oh look at those boys. The look so charming and handsome", the heard many girls say. "Dear, is this the place where we could entrust, Madeline", Lovina asked sweetly. "I'm not sure my princess, but we could ask", Antonio smiled.

They entered to hear a hearty laugh from a woman. She seemed to have gotten two new recruits since she and Feliciana left, but was shocked to see it was two boys. They had a black dog collar around their necks and had no shirt. They were very handsome and looked their age. One had black hair and dark emerald eyes the other had brunette hair and honey brown eyes. They looked surprised and attended them immediately. "Are you looking for the madam?" one asked. "Uhh…oh yes. Indeed we have come to ask a favor of the person in charge", Lovina said.

"Madam, you have very rich guests waiting for you", they overheard the one with black hair say from the other room. They heard quick shuffling and the madam clapped her hands. Lovina cringed at the very familiar gesture. She looked as ugly as always only this time she wore a purple gown. "Welcome! What may I do for you fine mistresses and handsome men", she said. Lovina scoffed mentally on her attitude that was once so foul to them. "Well madam, we have come to find our dear servant Madeline a place to be of service and we came here. She iz indeed a very magnifizent servant", Lovina said trying to pass off a French accent.

"let's see her shall we", the madam smiled. Madeline stepped up and the madam came around her examining exactly like she had down with them. "perfect. She could get in a many costumers", the madam smiled. "now my dear tell me your age and if you are a virgin?" the madam asked. "well… I am only 15 and yes I am indeed a virgin", Madeline lied making herself a year younger. "just what I need. she'll be perfect. Why don't we discuss this in my room", the madam gave them a smile. They were led inside by the madam and were seated.

"what brought you delightful people here?" the madam questioned. "well I, my wife, her sister, and her husband are on our way to visit Spain. You see I am Spanish and my family would like to meet our daughter after so many years", Antonio cut in. "you look too young to have a daughter", the madam said surprised. "Not at all. We are actually 35 and had our daughter Amelia when we were 20", Lovina cut in. "then you look so splendid at your age like teens", the madam said incredulous. "dear sister, is it not rude that we haven't yet introduced ourselves", Feliciana cut in.

"oh heavens. Pardon me I am Maria Isabella Vargas Carriedo, my daughter Amelia Marissa Carriedo and this iz my husband Alejandro Fernando Carriedo", Lovina smiled. "I am Victoria Elena Vargas Beildsmitch and this is my husband Marco Flabella Beildsmitch", Feliciana smiled. The madam seem to like those names as long names always meant extremely rich families. "You have an Italian name as well?" the madam asked Lovina. "My mother was a French princess and my father was an extremely rich Italian merchant that was also the French king's advisor. Seeing my father so trustworthy he married off his daughter to him. As of now my husband is the king of many cities of France as well as in Spain as his father was the king to large quantities of land", Lovina lied so extravagantly. Antonio laughed nervously. He feared that she would find out that was sort of true, but continued along with it.

"As a matter of fact my husband is the current king of many territories in Germany. We have all been child hood friends. We have dressed quite commonly. These clothes are, but our less showy ones. We did not want to let the people know of our true identities", Feliciana smiled. The madam was rubbing he hand in ambition not going unnoticed by them.

Lovina raised her hat and the madam seemed to freeze as he remembered Lovina. Lovina smirked and said, "Iz there anything wrong Madam?" the madam shook her head. they couldn't possibly be the girls that ran away. They were poor and low life. "oh nothing you seemed to remind me of some scum that use to live under my rules", the madam laughed

"you don't perhaps mean Lovina and Feliciana?" Lovina laughed losing the accent. The madam gasped and looked at them. "But have you seen them? You would do me a favor of telling me where those brats are so I may put them back to work", the madam said desperately. Lovina stood I am afraid they won't be coming back to be of your service, madam", Lovina spat. She ripped her dress to reveal her pirate clothing as did everyone. Lovina threw of the hat and let her hair lose. "hello, madam", Lovina smirked resting her foot on one of the seat.

The madam was in shock as he saw Lovina and Feliciana before her. She then glared, "you stupid insolent brats. Get back to work before I call Sebastian and Ricardo", she demanded. "didn't you hear? We won't be coming back. You should watch the way you speak to me if I were you, I should be shaking in fear apparently you have no idea who I've become", Lovina said darkly. "I don't care who any of you are", Madam Theresa glared.

Gilbert handed Lovina and Antonio their tri hat as they completely removed the rest of the noble clothing. The rest fixed their pirate clothing and unsheathed their sword. "Well I don't think the names Antonio Fernandez Carriedo or Lovina Romana Vargas ring a bell?" Lovina smirked when the Madam had a horrified expression, "you mean. You're those pirates that are wanted all over the world?" she said cowering behind her chair. "oh madam Theresa I thought you would be happy to finally see me", Lovina fake pouted.

"but how are you to together?" the madam said shaking. "oh well it so happens that by luck we made an alliance and well we just found each other irresistible", Lovina laughed pulling Antonio's face dangerously close to hers. "I knew you had the spirit of a whore", the madam spat. Lovina glared and jumped on her desk pulling her from the collar of her gown. "don't compare me to you! I have no time to be having sex with any man that crosses my way. I'm here to get revenge and free my friend from this hell house. I think you've just convinced me to kill you first", she said angrily placing her sword at her throat. "No! don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want just spare me", the madam cried.

Lovina smiled and let her go satisfied. "listen carefully; I want to know exactly who paid you those 4 years ago that you allowed them to rape my sister?" Lovina said sternly. Madam Theresa stayed quiet until Lovina yelled pointing her sword at her, "tell me!"

"Okay! Okay…It was a pirate that had arrived and he was loaded in gold I would have never imagined!" she yelled in fear. Lovina froze at the name. It was the type of person she wanted to hear the least from. Lovina wanted to rip the madam's throat out. Pirates of any kind would rape men and woman alike. That man could have given off a disease to her sister. Lovina clenched her fists tightly, "you gave up my sister…to a…MOTHER FUCKING DIRTY PIRATE?! YOU BITCH! TELL ME HIS NAME!" "I don't know!" the madam yelled.

Lovina lunged forward, but was caught by Antonio, "no, Lovina, remember we need her for other information". Lovina huffed angrily and wiped her coat. "I'm going to be taking Jeanne and I want to know where exactly I can find information of the burning of my parents", Lovina narrowed her eyes. "the one that knows that is the mayor in the manor a few meters away", the madam said nervously. Lovina sheathed her sword, "I will spare your life. Even if you're a fucking disgusting creature", she said as she walked out with everyone. The teens they had been greeted were standing there shocked. "call Jeanne immediately", Lovina ordered. The brunette ran and soon a girl that looked in her twenties appeared. She had long light brown locks and clear green eyes like glass.

She currently looked like she was on duty as a man was holding her against him. The man looked at them shock and after receiving a glare from Lovina pushed her to them as she fell to her knees. She looked up scared and Lovina kneeled down and helped her up. "don't hurt me", she whispered. Lovina laughed and smiled warmly. She took off her hat and pull Feliciana next to her. "Jeanne, it's us Lovina and Feliciana". Jeanne blinked and confusion and then her eyes widened and tears filled her eyes. She hugged them both tightly and cried, "you girls are safe. I'm so glad".

"what are you wearing?"Jeanne said looking at her. "I became a pirate after I escaped from here and I became one of the most feared ones after Antonio here. I came to invite you to become part of my crew and sail with us freely", Lovina smiled holding both of her hands. Jeanne nodded vigorously. "get your things then I will leave Gilbert and Lovina will leave Madeline to assist you in case of any inconvenience", Antonio nodded. Lovina and Antonio walked out with Amelia, Feliciana, Ludwig and Madeline. Antonio gave a whistle and pirates began to fill the area terrorizing the people. They began to run to the mayor's manor and kicked it open to find him cowering.

"Hello dear mayor", Antonio smirked. "what do you want?" the mayor spat from behind his chair. "Mayor, I just want some information. Amelia…" Amelia jumped sitting the mayor on the chair and giving him a soft slap and a smirk. "filthy pirates", he mumbled. "Filthy, is the way you burned that couple 4 years ago", Lovina snarled. "she was a whore and nonetheless a witch and that man succumbed to her vile ways", the mayor began to rant. "DO NOT SPEAK OF MY MOTHER AND FATHER IN THAT MANNER!" Lovina said angrily. The mayor was taken aback, "you two are those twins that were the product of those vile treacherous people?" he asked. "I told you not to speak of them in my presence like that. My father was the respectable advisor of the king and my other was a very humble woman. You have no right to insult someone you knew nothing but a rumor about. Let me ask you son of a bitch something. Did they ever make you suspect that they were bad people?" Lovina asked sternly.

The mayor shook his head. "then tell me right now. Who did?" Lovina got closer. "it was a nobleman with silver hair, purple eyes. He had convinced us that your mother was a witch and your father had been tainted by her magic. He had also convinced us that you two were meant to be whores and we sent you to the madam", the mayor explained. "you listened to a criminal himself", Lovina sighed in anger. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "That was no nobleman that was no other than a filthy pirate. You killed two innocent people by the word of a pirate and because of your stupid ignorance to send us off to that place by his orders got my sister raped by that man himself!" Lovina said feeling tears at her eyes, but containing them.

The mayor seemed to be taken aback again and guilt had completely invaded him. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I killed two innocent people…I'm sorry", he mumbled. "it's a bit too late for that don't you think", Lovina looked at him with a sad expression leaving the major to look at them as they walked out. "Feliciana, I'm sorry", the major told Feliciana before she walked out the door. Feliciana froze at the door and looked back with sad eyes. She looked up to look at the mayor, "I…forgive you, but forgiving you won't bring our parents back to life", she whispered exiting.

They were getting on the boat to leave when it shook. Lovina looked surprisingly up to see Arthur. "shit!" Lovina growled. Arthur had gotten her off guard once more he managed to capture her and Amelia. Antonio looked shocked, "Lovina!" he yelled. "I came to take back what is mine. I have enough with just these two", Arthur laughed. "you bastard let us go", Lovina thrashed. "why is it that we always get caught by him", Amelia sighed, although she really did miss seeing Arthur. Arthur ordered the ship to move Antonio at their pursuit. Arthur froze suddenly getting the gaze of Amelia.

Jumping back onto the ship he pulled them both into his quarters. "What the fuck, Kirkland?" Lovina stood up angrily. Amelia only continued to stare as Arthur and her gaze were still locked on tight. Lovina noticed this and sighed, but smiled. It was possible that this arrangement could work out for all of them. She grabbed Amelia and said into her ear, "You fell in love with him, didn't you? Don't dare lie to me". Amelia blushed, but didn't deny it. "Go get him", Lovina smiled.

Arthur was blushing to. Lovina wasn't necessarily whispering that low. Arthur seemed to think suddenly as the thought came into his mind. This was another trick to escape. He was using Amelia to seduce him and let them free. He wanted to play along, but he wasn't thinking of being any less soft. Arthur neared Lovina pushing her back and encasing her wrist to shackles on the wall to the back of the room. Lovina seemed to get a sort of bad intuition, but she knew she wasn't the one in trouble. Arthur was planning something and it wasn't good at all.

~~xXXx~~

"Keep rowing damn it!" Antonio yelled. Feliciana seemed a bit confused as to why he looked so desperate, and she smiled. She realized the captain had indeed fallen for her sister. "Captain Antonio, is it that you want to save my sister because you've fallen for her?" Feliciana asked teasingly. Antonio felt himself blush slightly and he shook his head, "No, it is only business purposes".

Feliciana wasn't going down without the answer she wanted and she whispered her plan to Ludwig and the others. They all nodded with smirks. They wanted their captains to make the most worthy alliance and that was through love. Feliciana was given Lovina's coat and hat and she said, "Antonio, you can stop the pursuit. I am the new captain of the crew. My sister specifically ordered that I was to be made captain if for any reason she was captured as well as asked that we do not rescue her. The alliance is still on captain", Feliciana smiled.

Antonio was taken aback, but he simply said, "I only keep alliances with the people I made them with". "Well then if it's broken off then you have no need to save my sister. Stop the ship", Feliciana smiled wickedly. The men actually stopped the ship as Arthur seemed to be getting further away. "Hey keep rowing they are getting away!" Antonio yelled. "Not until you admit you fell in love with my sister", Feliciana said sternly.

Antonio crossed his arms, but began to panic as the ship continued to get away, "Fine, I'm in love with Lovina. I want nothing more than for her safety. Now can we please go save her?" Antonio yelled. Feliciana and the others clapped before she said determined, "row fast boys we need to reach that ship". "It wasn't so hard to admit it was it?" Jeanne smiled. Antonio scratched the back of his head and he nodded.

Francis had gotten with Jeanne as they had realized they had met since childhood. Antonio felt better to have finally said it out loud, but at the moment his main priority was to save Lovina and confess his love for her. What would she think? Was the real question.

~~xXXx~~

Arthur pushed Amelia against the wall. Amelia's eyes widened as Arthur lowered his head and had begun to kiss down her neck. She let tears slide down her eyes. She had never been exposed to being touched or well molested. Lovina had always been as protective of her and Feliciana as Madeline was. She had almost been raped if not for Lovina who killed the man. "Arthur…stop!" Amelia yelled. Amelia had managed to push him back with her abnormal strength, but it wasn't hard enough to drop him and he slammed her into the wall once more.

Why wasn't her strength working as much? She felt extremely weak in the knees as Arthur bit down on a sensitive part of her neck. She tried hard to sustain the moans that were threatening to release. "We've already started, love, there's no going back. I heard you love me so you should be enjoying this", Arthur chuckled licking the now bruised mark on her neck. "Bastard, let her go. You can do anything to me not her!" Lovina yelled.

"I have a bit of hunger for this one, Lovina", Arthur grinned. Amelia closed her eyes in bliss as he kissed down her neck and stopped teasingly above her breast. "Look at yourself, Amelia, you're clearly getting turned on", Arthur smirked pushing her to the bed. Amelia took the opportunity to kick, but Arthur caught her boot, and threw it off followed by the other. Arthur crawled up taking her bandanna off. He grasped her wrists in one hand and placed them above her head.

He went down to her stomach and placed his tongue in her naval. "Ahh!" Amelia squeaked. "I can't take this anymore", Arthur sighed frustrated. "Arthur damn it! Let her go!" Lovina yelled in panic. He took out a knife and ripped of her shirt. He threw the knife to the side and groped her breasts. Amelia cried in both ecstasy and fear. She didn't even know which one was stronger. Arthur pulled down her pants and threw her panties to the floor.

"Please…stop~", she moaned. "You heard her let her go!" Lovina yelled fighting against her shackles that were causing her to cut her wrists. Arthur pulled down his own pants and underwear and forced her on her knees by the hair. Her eyes widened at the enormous erection he had slipped out. "Suck", he demanded coldly. She shook her head trying to crawl back, but he pulled her by the hair and shoved his cock in her mouth. Lovina froze in shock, as she seemed to get memories of when she had been forced to do that to many of the men she was given to.

She was speechless as Amelia gagged. Arthur grunted and snarled, "Suck, I won't take my dick out of your mouth until I come off". Amelia's face was covered in tears from the chocking and she resigned to move her tongue. Arthur sighed in pleasure. Amelia took the cock in both hands and passed her tongue over the head causing Arthur to thrust into her throat painfully. She closed her eyes trying to get the job done so she could be free from this torture. She suddenly froze.

Fingers had reached her sacred part. Arthur had shoved them in and Amelia gave a cry in pain. Arthur seemed to grunt as her cry reach his erection and he came in her mouth and slightly her face. Amelia gasped throwing out the white substance. Lovina couldn't help, but just stare in a trance or more of her trauma and fear of the past. Arthur smiled in bliss at the scene of Amelia covered in his essence panting and crying. That would teach her for playing with his feelings. He shoved his cock in her vagina and decided to let her adjust. He wasn't all that evil.

Once Amelia had regained her breath he grabbed Amelia's legs and placed them over his shoulders. He slipped out and thrust back in. A pure white pleasure shot through Amelia's body and she moaned melodically. Arthur pleased and with a completely new erection began to thrust continuously as Amelia screamed in pure pleasure. "Arthur~ Harder!" she yelled holding tightly onto the sheets. Being her first time she gave out pretty quickly just as Arthur had reached his orgasm. She felt with a thump knocked out cold. Arthur slipped out and slipped his pants back up with a smirk. He made sure to clean her from the sticky substance and covered her with the sheets.

Lovina seemed to recover and she felt to her knees. "How could you?" Lovina whispered. "Your plan to escape with seduction failed. I was the better head this time", Arthur grinned. "You're an idiot. That's what you are", Lovina glared. Arthur's grinned turned into a grumpy frown. "She was in love with you. I can't believe you would do that to her. She never stopped thinking about you the moment we escaped your ship. She always told me how you looked lonely. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated you when she woke up. You not only robbed her pride…you robbed her innocence you bastard!" Lovina yelled.

Arthur was taken aback. She was a virgin and was in love with him? He shook his head and chuckled. "Nice try Lovina, but I'm pretty sure that all of your crew members have lost your innocence way long ago. I much less think you know what it means to love", Arthur smirked. "Wrong again, Kirkland. My whole crew is consisted of virgin woman. I can't believe I'm even going to say this to you, but I am a virgin as well. My sister and Amelia were the most innocent of our crew and you've just ruined Amelia's pureness. Kirkland, I became a pirate because of those I love. I did it for my sister. I know more than you will ever know of love because you were to fucking ignorant to see that the girl in that bed that you just raped was in love with you!" Lovina yelled once more.

Arthur just stepped back. If what Lovina was saying was true, than he was a monster. "Then what about escaping from here. What was your plan?" Arthur asked. "I would never tell any of my crew members to sleep with men. I don't think you know Kirkland, but Captain Antonio and I have an alliance as we speak he's coming here to save me, but I could obviously get out of here on my own. I have Amelia to worry about so I'll just have to wait for reinforcements", Lovina smiled. Arthur huffed and took the shackles off Lovina. He got out locking the door behind him.

Lovina ran to the bed and got on. She went grabbed Amelia and placed her in her arms. Arthur had actually left the door slightly open to hear if they had planned it out or if it was true. Lovina let her hand rest on Amelia's cheek and she began to speak softly to her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. It should have been me. Amelia, did you really have to fall in love with the wrong person? You could have fallen in love with someone who really deserves you", Lovina whispered before kissing her forehead and laying her back down on the bed. Arthur closed the door feeling complete regret of his actions. He had really hurt the girl he had also fallen for.

Crystal: well there's another chapter lads. I don't think you guys were very pleased with what happen with Amelia , but I promise it will get better soon. So we have a winner for the lemon is…roseprincess546 yay! Indeed she did guess who the real evil is and will make his appearance in probably two or three more chapters who knows. As for the lemon for the winner it will be out in maybe a day or two


	6. I really love you

Crystal: let's get going  
Lovina: finally a short intro on your part  
Crystal: well if you love it so much how about we talk now so you can hate it :D  
Lovina: -.- too good to be true  
Crystal: jk alright let's do this. Sealand, is very OC if you haven't noticed

I really love you

"Damn it! Why did I have to be so stupid, and do that to her?" Arthur cursed. Lovina was probably right, and Amelia probably hated him. He paced around before ordering one of the many maid servants he had enslaved to take food to them. Maybe he could try and win her trust back just in case she wasn't too scared of him? 'Wait, why the hell am I too thoughtful of this? Arthur you're a pirate. What do you care if she hates you or not? But then again you are in love with her', Arthur began to think to himself.

~~xXXx~~

Amelia slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the silk bed she had been thrown on. She sat up grunting in pain. Her whole body seem to hurt tremendously, and suddenly the memories of the night before came in flooding back. She felt tears at her eyes and she began to sob. She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on her knees and gave out a full outcry and continuous sobs after that. Lovina had probably been taken out into the night. Amelia looked up to see a teen boy come in. She thought it would be one of the servants, but it was actually the boy, Peter Kirkland.

He passed her a long shirt, and she placed it on gratefully. He sat down, but not before locking the door. "I know what happened to you", the boy whispered. Amelia just stayed quiet looking down the whole time with the remain of some tears still falling down her face. "Listen, please forgive my brother", Peter asked sweetly. "Why? He did the most horrible thing you can do to any woman. He played with my feelings. I feel so dirty especially because for one part…I enjoyed it. I'm disgusting", Amelia clenched her fists. "You're nothing of the kind, Amelia. You followed your heart and feelings more than thinking if it was right or wrong", the boy whispered again. "How do you know my name?" she asked curiously.

"This is why I've come to ask you to forgive my brother. Amelia, he's in love with you. When Antonio took you, he was in rage screaming for the sails to be put up to follow on your pursuit. He went into his study where I had been hiding to hear why he was so angry. He began to whisper things as he had fallen asleep on his study desk. He whispered, 'Amelia, I...love you' before I got up and left so he wouldn't notice me", peter explained. Amelia was taken aback, and then asked, "but then why…did he do this to me?" she whispered. "He thought _you_ were playing with _his_ feeling", Peter explained. "How?" Amelia asked. "Well since the first time, you escaped through seduction of the crew members so he thought Lovina was using you against him", he said again.

Amelia nodded in understanding, "I could never stay mad at him. I forgive him because I…love him", Amelia said looking at him. "I'm sure my brother will say sorry to you any time soon", Peter smiled at her. She couldn't be mad at Arthur no matter how much she tried. "Thank you, peter", she smiled. They were startled by the rattling of keys opening the door. Arthur came in and all confidence of being able to talk to him diminished and she shrunk back in fear. "Peter, get out!" Arthur said sternly. Peter glanced at Amelia before he did as told. Arthur got closer and Amelia seemed to be in a traumatic trance and at first instinct she yelled, "Don't hurt me!"

Arthur hesitated a bit and turned to leave. Amelia shook her head and whispered, "Wait! Don't leave!" Arthur turned around and walked back to sit next to Amelia. Arthur noticed she had been crying as her eyes were red and swollen and her nose was a bit runny. Without thinking he pulled her against him in a tight hug. Her eyes widened almost thinking he was about to do what he did to her last night, but when he stayed still in the embrace she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Amelia. I didn't know what I was doing I thought you were playing with my feelings. I had no idea that…" Arthur paused not finding what else to say. "I…forgive you…Arthur", she whispered in a soft cry.

Both of them stayed in an embrace for a long moment in a comfortable silence when Arthur said with a sad smile, "I'm going to set you and Lovina free". Amelia was taken aback and she smiled, "you would do that?"Arthur nodded, "Anything for you to forgive me". Amelia shook her head and grabbed Arthur's hand, "Then set Lovina free, but I'm going to be your heroine and stay with you!" she beamed happily. Arthur was taken aback. She was willing to stay with him even after all he had done to her.

They went to the room next to Arthur's study and opened it. Lovina had been on the floor knees to her face. She shuffled up at seeing Amelia. "Captain Lovina, you are free to go", Arthur nodded to her. "I seem you came back to your senses. Amelia let's go", Lovina grinned. "Lovina…wait…I'm….staying here…with Arthur", Amelia muttered. Lovina blinked in confusion and then smiled sadly. She went and pulled Amelia into a hug. "I understand just remember always where you came from and never forget me or the crew, but you at least deserve to tell your sister an explanation I'm sure she'll understand", Lovina smiled feeling tears at the ends of her eyes.

After all, Amelia, Madeline, and Feliciana were the start of her crew when they had escaped the madam's whore house.

Flashback

"_Lovina, I'm cold", Feliciana mumbled. Lovina shivered as the rain fell more slowly than it had when they first got out. Whenever she exhaled you could see smoke from the chilly air._

"_I know, Fels. Just wait until I can find somewhere where we can stay", Lovina whispered hugging her sister. Feliciana had begun to cry and Lovina just wiped her tears away. "Shh, I promise I'll find a place for us", Lovina whispered. Even if they were just minutes apart in birth Feliciana had always been the more child-like and the most fragile of both of them unlike, Lovina, who had the mindset of a grown up._

_Feliciana just sniffed and nodded as Lovina grabbed her hand and led her out of the alleyway they hid from the men that were on their pursuit. They suddenly heard a wail and they hid again, but hesitantly looked to the side. There were two young girls that looked alike. One had long wavy blonde hair and was currently worried about the other girl who had short curly hair and was extremely hurt._

_She notices the first girl had purple eyes while the other had blue ones. The blue eyed one was weeping as her leg was bleeding. Lovina pulled Feliciana and hesitantly neared them. They gasped in fear until Lovina asked, "Are you okay?"The one with wavy hair seemed a bit untrusting, but hesitantly answered, "M-My sister is hurt. Our parents abandoned us and we were being chased by the men who wanted to take us to…what's the name? Madam…Theresa's pub?" she paused thoughtfully._

_Lovina's eyes widened and she told them desperately, "it's a good thing you didn't let them take you. My twin and I actually just escaped from that place. They sell you to men for money. It's horrible!" The girl seemed taken aback and she looked even more worried. "Here…" Lovina said ripping a part of her dress. The advantage of the rain was a help for cleaning the wound on the short haired girl who just whimpered. Lovina wrapped her leg and helped her up. "Why are you helping us?" the blue eyed teen finally spoke. "I don't want you to go through what we did", Lovina said simply._

"_Thank you", the girl whispered. "Look I have a preposition for you two. Escape with us. Out of here; out of this place", Lovina said a twinkle of an idea in her eyes. "Where?" the three girls asked. Lovina smiled looking at the coast that was raging violently with the storm. "The ocean…there lies freedom. Let's become pirates and train until we can become the most feared. We'll be safe; we'll be free", she said looking out on the horizon. Feliciana smiled excitedly and both of the blonde girls nodded in excitement as well. "It's a deal!" the blue eyed girl beamed._

_Lovina grinned; that was their escape. "I'm Madeline Williams and this is my twin", the wavy haired girl smiled. "I'm Amelia Jones", the short haired girl nodded. "Nice to meet you the, I'm Lovina Vargas and this is my twin, Feliciana Vargas", Lovina told them."I'm guessing this will be an unforgettable forever lasting friendship", Madeline chuckled. "I guess so", Lovina smiled._

_End of Flashback_

"I know I will never be able to repay the help and support you gave Madeline and I when we were young and met on that fateful day. You helped us knowing that you had to worry about you and your sister being captured, and I don't have anything worth your kindness", Amelia said in tears. Lovina stopped her and smiled, "you do have something. You gave me your friendship and support. Remember how your sister said _'this will be an unforgettable forever lasting friendship'_? Well, to me that was more valuable than anything", Lovina winked.

Amelia grinned holding up a peace sign. "I've asked the men to stop the ship and it seems Antonio is about to catch up. I suggest you tell him not to attack, Lovina", Arthur told her. Lovina nodded as they headed up the deck. "I guess I can say we can form a mutual alliance, agreed?" Lovina told him with a raised eyebrow. Arthur nodded "of course" he finished off kissing Amelia softly.

~~xXXx~~

Antonio saw the ship up ahead and saw Lovina waving at him. He smiled relieved as his ship ended next to Arthur's ship. Amelia and her used a rope to head to their ship. Lovina was embraced by Antonio tightly. She seemed shocked at the gestured and Antonio had realized it as he let her go and blushed scratching the back of his head chuckling nervously. Lovina blushed too with a small smiled. "So anyways what gives?" Antonio asked. "well he let us go, but Amelia has chosen to stay with him", Lovina explained. "what?!" Madeline burst out.

"she's in love with her and I respect her decision", Lovina shrugged. Amelia looked at her sister, "Please, Madds understand that I love him. You would do the same for, Gil", she whispered teasingly. Madeline blushed, but hugged her sister tightly. "please, Amelia, be safe and promise we'll meet again", Madeline cried. "I promise, we're twins there's a bond that will always lead us back together", she whispered. Madeline let go as Amelia grabbed the rope again. "see you all around", she whispered before jumping back to Arthur's ship. Madeline let the tears rush down and Gilbert hugged her. She was surprised and was about to kick him, but he saw him smiling at her sincerely. "You have me, Maddie, I…love you", he whispered.

Madeline blushed before leaning to kiss him. Feliciana beamed, and then looked at Antonio expectantly. Antonio nodded nervously, and headed towards Lovina who was waving at Amelia's departing ship. "Lovina…I… want to talk to you in our room", he mumbled. Lovina nodded following the Spaniard down from the deck. He sounded pretty serious about it. They walked into the room locking the door. "I have to tell you something", he muttered. "which is?" Lovina said curiously. Antonio got on his knees in front of Lovina and kissed her softly. Lovina's was completely shocked.

When they parted, Antonio whispered, "I'm in love with you". Lovina couldn't believe what she was hearing and she blushed furiously. "I…I…love you too", she mumbled embarrassed, but then leaned down to return the kiss. Antonio smiled, but then got serious again. "I haven't told anyone this, but I thought since it's you I'm telling, I'm hoping you can understand", he mumbled.

Lovina seemed to fear whatever would come out of the Spaniard. "Lovina…I'm not the person everyone thinks I am", he explained hesitantly. "what do you mean?" Lovina asked. "In your opinion what are the typical reason that you become a pirate?" Antonio asked her. "well, in my case it was the strive for revenge, it could be because you're poor, ambitious, or anything of the sort, but what does that have to do with you", Lovina asked feeling her heart beat faster.

"Lovina, I, didn't become a pirate for any of those reasons", Antonio sighed in defeat. Lovina stood up. This situation was getting a bit overwhelming and she just had to find out. "then tell me why?" she asked worried. "I became a pirate because I didn't want the rich life I had", he mumbled. "You mean, you're a man of money, those of the good life, yet you still became a pirate. You have parents out there, why would you leave them like that they're probably worried for you!" Lovina said in shock.

"You don't get it!" Antonio said frustrated. "Then help me get it!" Lovina yelled getting angry. He had parents to worry for him and money so why would he become a pirate. Antonio had also gotten man and he yelled exasperated, "Because I'm the stupid prince of Spain!" Lovina stepped back. The prince of Spain?! They were both interrupted by screams from the door saying, "What?!" Antonio looked shocked as there was various knocks at the door. Antonio opened them as everyone entered the room outraged.

"Antonio, you're the prince of Spain?!" Gilbert asked incredulous. "why the hell were all of you spying us?" Lovina said angrily. "We wanted to hear the hook up between you two love birds when we find this out!" Francis said as shocked. "Antonio…explains…you had the life anyone would want, but why?" Lovina ignored Francis and looked at Antonio. Antonio sighed and decided he would tell everyone the truth.

"Look it's just, I didn't feel free. My parents were always ordering me around. They never cared when I was hurt. All they cared about was their ethics and discipline. They always pushed me for marriage until finally they arranged me for one. My parents had said she was suppose to be an Italian princess, but her father had married off to someone her grandfather hadn't approved of so he escaped. My father said he still had a lot of money being a merchant and all, but the girl had no idea her father was a prince. When I met the girl I had actually fallen in love with her, but once I was 12 my parents told me she died. The reason I had become a pirate was to escape from another marriage. I promised myself I wouldn't like another girl, but when Lovina arrived I fell with ease like never before", he explained as Francis let out tears.

Lovina smiled sadly at him. So that's the reason he wanted to tell her. He trusted her so much for this. "Lovina, I love you. I really do and I have all of these witnesses, but I at least want to inform the Italian king that his granddaughter and son died", he whispered. Lovina grabbed his hand and smiled. "I support you. He must be still looking for the man and we need to tell him", she finished revealing a circular pendant with a gold encrusted Jesus on it. She opened it and showed Antonio the picture of her parents. Antonio recognized her mother who had been the spirit that danced with Lovina. He stood up kissing Lovina's temple. "Thank you, Lovina", he mumbled. She smiled and nodded.

"the good thing is these two finally got together!" they cheered. "what do you mean, finally?" Lovina said blushing. "You two had fallen in love with each other since a long time, but neither of you would admit it", Madeline grinned wiggling her eyebrows. Lovina just pouted covering her face in embarrassment. "whatever", she mumbled. Feliciana went up to hug her sister. "Lovi, I'm so glad you're okay", she smiled. "You had to do with this", Lovina said bluntly. Feliciana stepped back and smiled innocently while she giggled.

"well I wanted you and Antonio to be together already", she chuckled. "Lovina…" Feliciana said suddenly with a serious expression. "What?" Lovina asked a bit taken aback. "I'm scared", she whispered. "Why?" Lovina asked worried. "It's just you being taken away could happen again, but what happens if we don't make it in time to save and I don't know how I could save you and Lovina please", she began to ramble in tears. Lovina went up to her and hugged her. "Don't be dumb. You know I will do everything in my power to escape and be with you. Stop thinking these senseless thoughts, okay? How about I sing you that song we use to sing with mother and father", Lovina whispered.

Feliciana sniffed and nodded. Lovina turned to see if anyone had heard them and she grabbed the guitar that was leaning against a barrel and she pulled Feliciana far away from the crews and Antonio. She led her to the farthest side of the enormous ship and sat on the barrel near the edge Feliciana sitting on the floor in front. Antonio had separated from the crowd soon after and had unintentionally walked close to them and his curiosity rose at seeing them and he hid.

Lovina strummed the guitar softly, and Antonio found the soft tune very familiar. Lovina strummed softly and closed her eyes taking in the memory of her father playing the guitar as Lovina sang a song her mother had taught her. Lovina wasn't as good in art as she was singing. No one could surpass her there.

Antonio watched mesmerized yet again as she played the guitar and then opened her mouth. "_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go; when all those shadows almost killed your light~"_, Lovina sang softly. Antonio froze; that tune he remembered it from somewhere. He had to find out. so he decided to listen more.

"_I remember you said don't leave me here alone; but all that's dead, and gone, and passed tonight~ Just close your eyes…sun is going down. You'll be alright~…no one can hurt you now. Come morning light~ you and I'll be safe…and…sound~",_ Lovina continued softly. Antonio's eyes widened he remembered exactly where he had heard the song. It was from her. The girl he had been destined to marry, but he didn't remember her face at all.

He stepped out and asked, "where did you learn that song?" Lovina gasped dropping the guitar. Lovina blushed and she mumbled, "my mother and father taught it to me". "It sounded amazing", Antonio smiled. He didn't want to ruin the moment mentioning the girl of his past. Lovina smiled, "thank you". "Captain, we're about to reach the Italian kingdom", Francis informed him. "I guess that man will be happy to know what happened to his family", Lovina smiled. "I guess so", Antonio chuckled.

Crystal: here's the chapter peeps. Review please and I'll see you next time on another episode of Ocean of the many horizons  
Song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift


	7. WTH!

Crystal: so here we are once again…I'm torn into pieces  
Lovina: stop singing! That song belongs to Kelly Clarkson, so leave her to sing it -.-  
Crystal: you're so mean .A.  
Antonio: hi :D

WTH!

3 days later (arriving takes a long time as the ships take slow to get to land)

"So there's a whole kingdom we have to fight before we reach the castle. Then to be assaulted by a whole fully equipped trained group of tons of soldiers. Then reach the inside of the castle which will be equipped with another promising amount of soldiers before we reach the king, and you plan what to get to that point?" Lovina stated bluntly. "When you say it like that you make it sound quite difficult", Antonio chuckled nervously as the crew members looked at him with disbelief.

"How would you know how a castle looks?" they asked her. "Well, first, my father took me to a castle once and it was very heavily guarded. I just don't quite remember what kingdom it was. Second, I'm a pirate I've done castle smuggling before", she said thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter right now. There's now two crews of fully trained that are capable of distracting the first two stages and a group of us will cover the last stage", Antonio chuckled. "True…okay, then. So I think I'll take Madeline from my crew and that's enough for me", Lovina said.

She was quite sad. If Amelia had been there, she would have taken her along as well. Antonio hadn't taken notice and he said, "Well, I'll take Gilbert and Francis. In the mean time, I say Ludwig and Feliciana could lead the others in the distraction", Antonio calculated and Lovina agreed. "Let's head out!" Lovina ordered them. "As soon as Captain Antonio gives the signal all of you will cover us", Lovina explained to them. They ran down being spotted by the first merchants.

"Pirates!" they yelled dropping their loads and ringing the bells at the side of the nearest house to alarm the others. "I just love it when that happens", Lovina grinned. Antonio chuckled. Every instance this girl made him fall for her by the second. Indeed, she was different than the other girls. He was glad she came into his life. The moment he had defied him his stomach had fluttered. Any other girl he captured got a good look at him before they offered him sex. He gave a side glance of Lovina and saw the passion of fighting twinkling in her eyes. Of course they knew very well that even the people of the kingdom would try to stop their entry. Antonio placed his fingers to his lips letting out a long whistle.

As like the previous time, both his and Lovina's crew stormed from the rooftops and every direction. "Get their loot and trash the place girl and boys!", Lovina joked teasingly trying to mock the stereotypes of pirates many believed. Lovina could hear her crew laugh and run along with it trashing the stores completely.

Lovina, Antonio, and their small group had finally made passed the castle gates. Upon entering their much expected knights army surrounded them. They all took out their swords pointing them straight for them. "Let's do this", Lovina whispered reaching for her sword and running straight for a shoulder and knocking him down with ease. Antonio just shook his head at her eagerness to fight and took out his own sword while Gilbert and Francis chuckled doing the same.

"She sure is something", Gilbert laughed heartily. They fought most of them off after a few minutes, but they were caught off guard by a second group of knights. "Place down your swords", they ordered. "Shit", they muttered under their breaths as they let go of their swords. The knights grabbed them all roughly pulling them along the halls. Well at least they would see the king, right?

They entered what they concluded was the throne room as when they entered the King and Queen were sitting at the front with disgusted scowls at them. Lovina's necklace managed to slip out of her coat and was dangling loosely. It was one her parents had given her. "Great work knights bring those disgusting beings here", the king said in a booming voice. Lovina couldn't keep her gaze of him. He reminded her so much of someone, but who?

"What do you barbarous people have to say for yourselves?", the king said angry. His hair was a messy mop of curly brunette hair with two strange curls coming out of his head. He had honey brown eyes and looked extremely young to even be considered to have had children. He was quite handsome. "Sir, excuse us for accidentally terrorizing your people, but if we hadn't pretended to be pirates my father wouldn't have allowed me to come with the news", Antonio lied. "Who are you and what news?" the man said.

Antonio took of his tri hat and said, "I'm Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, prince of Spain", he said a bit embarrassed in front of Lovina. The king seemed to recognize him and his foul attitude completely changed into one that freaked out Lovina. "Oh, Antonio! Welcome, sorry about that I have to act sometimes like that Anne Rose always scolds me when I'm too soft on people!" the man laughed child-like. Lovina couldn't believe what she was seeing. This man didn't seem like one who would refuse his son's wife or was it the man's mother who hadn't approved. When Lovina glanced at her she saw that wasn't the case either.

The woman had gotten up a soft smile at her face and came up to them. "Sir and madam, this will be hard for you and I understand this will pain you, but I've been informed that your son, his wife, and your grandchildren have been killed", Antonio said sadly. Immediately both the King and queen looked completely shocked. The queen shook her head in disbelief and hugged her husband in tears. "How?" he asked incredulous. "My father didn't tell me exactly how, but I came all this way to tell you actually it's been 4 years since that happened, King Romulus", Antonio explained. "Since then I've been trying to find ways to slip out of the castle to inform you myself", Antonio told them

"Poor of my son, and I had only seen my two little grandchildren once by paintings he had sent me before". King Romulus closed his eyes and sighed. The queen just looked down in mourning. "To think that we had been trying to communicate with him for years. We even pleaded him to come back to us or at least send us paintings of his little ones. We had even sent him letters saying we would accept his wife and that we understood him completely, but it seems he didn't answer that letter 4 years ago since he died. We even sent our advisor, but it seemed to resort useless", she whispered

"Clearly, it must really hurt you, Queen Anne Rose. I understand what he meant to you. I know you would have wanted to meet your granddaughter she was very kind. I hadn't met the other one, but she must have been as kind", Antonio told them soothingly. "Oh yes, it had been only once that we had the honor of seeing them. Our son only recalled that this would be one of many we would get to see them, but he would never return to the castle", the king placed a hand at his forehead.

Lovina went up to him and said, "I'm sorry for your loss, sir. My parents died as well and believe me it was the most horrible thing in the world", she whispered. She knew what it meant to lose a loved one. The king looked at her and gave her a sad smile. He was about to look away when a blinding flash caught his eye, and he gasped grabbing her wrist. "Where did you get that!?" he said a bit angrily. Lovina shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean!?" she asked her eyes full of panic.

The guards seemed ready to lunge for her, but the king stopped them. Lovina wanted to cry. She had no idea what this man was going to do to her and much less what he was accusing her of. She only received the icy glare from the king. This man was so different. He could be cheery and happy, but it seemed that when he wanted to cause fear, he knew exactly just how. At the moment, Lovina was in fear. He seemed to be one of the only men in the world causing her this.

"Tell me where you got that necklace?!" King Romulus yelled in real anger. Lovina tried pulling back, but she winced at the pain. "Tell me?!" he yelled again in rage. "MY PARENTS GAVE IT TO ME, Okay?!" she yelled before she was let go. She had tears at the corner of her eyes. "WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT THIS?! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG BY HAVING THIS!" Lovina yelled in furious tears and defensively holding onto her necklace. The king stared at her shocked and in awe.

"But that can't be!"The queen cried. "It is…my parents gave this to me when I was young", she muttered, "Look I'll show you the picture of them", she said going up to them and opening up the pendant to show them both of her parents on each side. The king's eyes widened and he looked at Lovina. He placed a hand gently on her cheek and then took of her tri hat, and the queen walked to her as well in awe. They stared at the picture then at Lovina many times; back and forth before stopping at Lovina's face again. "It's you", the queen muttered as a new fresh line of tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm who?" Lovina said bewildered. "It's really you", the queen sobbed. Lovina was extremely confused to the point where she glanced at Antonio from the side in ask for help. The queen came up to her ,holding her hands lovingly in hers with a sad smile. "I'm who?" Lovina asked again. "Please, to make sure, tell us your name?" the queen asked her. "I'm…Lovina Romana….Vargas", she said a bit hesitantly. The queen looked at the king with a nod. He smiled grinning and taking Lovina into his arms while Antonio stared confused.

"My granddaughter! You're alive!" the king hugged her in tears. Lovina's eyes widened and she pushed away respectfully while Antonio was in the same state of shock. "You got this wrong. My dad…was a merchant not a prince…and my mother was a gypsy", Lovina shook her head. "No Lovina, we're your grandparents. You're father, Prince Gerard Edmund Vargas, was our son", the king explained. Lovina shook her head in disbelief falling to her knees. The king kneeled down and hugged her, "I'm so sorry, Lovina. I remember your face from when you were a child. I loved you so much. I had given your father that pendant around your neck. You were the only one we saw wear it. That day when you came to visit us for the first time, I begged your father to at least keep you protected and so I asked him to engage you with Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo", he smiled.

Lovina blushed furiously. Antonio was in complete shock. Lovina was _her_! The girl he had met as kids! The girl he had fallen in love with since the first moment they met. He stayed frozen in place as Lovina turned back to the king. "Please child, tell me your parents are still alive", the king begged her. Lovina shook her head letting the tears rush down. "N-No…they died…" she paused hesitantly. The queen kneeled down as well. "H-How?" she asked fearing whatever she was about to be told. Lovina looked at them with pain in her eyes. "They….were burned at the s-stake…and they forced us to watch", she cried.

The queen gasped chocking back sobs. The king had also angry tears that he wiped away furiously. "Why!?" he asked. "They did it because one of our maids disliked the idea that she had to serve a gypsy and so she falsely accused my mother of witchcraft…and since my dad tried to defend her…the people thought he had tainted him with magic and they burned them. Since we were the product of those 'vile' people they sent us to a whore house where we were stuck being forced to be touched by those men that paid. We managed to escape. I had no other choice, but to resort to being a pirate and here I am now", Lovina told them looking down.

The king just clenched his fists taking in Lovina in his arms again. "You don't have to be alone anymore…poor Feliciana…she was too innocent for that….where is she? I must see her", he told her desperately. "They must be fighting your knights right now. You have to stop them or she might get hurt", Lovina whispered. The king and the queen stood up running to the doors of the front. Antonio walked to Lovina and kneeled next to her. He smiled a wide grin on his face. Lovina couldn't help, but smile at his infectious grin. She was too overwhelmed by the news that he hugged Antonio tightly.

"After all, I didn't fail you. I'm still in love with you as I've always been", he chuckled. "And I remember you", she chuckled as well.

_Flashback_

"_Antonio, go talk to her. Get to meet your future wife", a brunette man dressed in gloriously expensive robes and a golden crown on his head told him chuckling. Antonio pouted, he had no intentions of meeting a girl, but seeing as he was forced to, he reluctantly walked up to a finely dressed girl with brunette locks; which was of course, Lovina. She was sitting patiently on a crate fiddling with her hands. Why were her parents marrying him with her if she wasn't even a princess? Antonio huffed in frustration. If he asked her to play she would probably want to play something ridiculous like dolls or jump rope or whatever girls liked._

_Antonio was only 6 and Lovina was 5 when this happened. Antonio walked to her and tapped her arm. She looked up at him, and frowned which was something that surprised him. He would usually get a girly giggle and an extravagant "hello!" from the girls he met. "Who are you?" she asked placing her hands at her hips as she stood from the crates. "I'm Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, prince of Spain", he said._

_Lovina raised her eyebrows and sat back on the crate, "I'm Lovina Romana Vargas", she said simply. Antonio was really surprised at the way this girl act, and honestly he was coming to have a liking to her. "So do you want to play…jump rope?" he asked tentatively. She made a face of disgust and shook her head. "That's such a girl game…come with me", Lovina smiled and pulled him. He couldn't felt, but feel intrigued by this girl and ran along with her._

_They had arrived to an isolated part of Lovina's town. Where they were far enough from people and close enough to be face to face with the ocean. "Wow!" Antonio smiled he hadn't really paid attention to the ocean as much since he really just didn't find it exciting, but where she had brought him was amazing. _

"_Sit", she patted the sand next to her. He smiled back and sat._

"_Why are we here?" he asked._

"_I just wanted to show you this place. My parents told me I was to be married to you, and I want this to be our special place and hopefully we get to know each other more. Sorry, I was rude at the start. I'm not very comfortable with people, and anyway I wasn't too happy about getting married either", she confessed._

_Antonio could see how mature she was even at such a young age. Almost as if she acted as an adult, and Antonio really appreciated that part of her. She accidentally brushed her hand against his , and he blushed. She noticed and blushed lightly too. They both chuckled, and grinned. "What calls your attention about this place?" Antonio asked. He wanted to hear her speak so much._

"_Whenever I come here, I feel safe. Free of being criticized. My twin has always been the center of attention, and it's not that I'm jealous; I love my sister, but it would be nice if I could get some attention. Other people always judge me. They say I act like a boy and that I need to be taught to be more feminine, but I hate that stuff. I hate girls in general, not all of them just those that cry all the time, play dolls, and all that stuff", Lovina chuckled. "Well mostly, I love looking at the ocean and thinking that maybe one day I'll be able to travel it whenever I desired. The ocean is just full of surprises and wonders waiting to be discovered. Don't you wish you could discover all those things and have new experiences? One day I'll be sailing that ocean, and be free", she said in such a passion that made Antonio like her by the second. _

"_I think you'll accomplish that one day, and I'll go with you", Antonio grinned. _

_Lovina laughed, "It'll be great, thank you. I think I really like you", Lovina smiled holding his hand. "I like you a lot too", he smiled blushing._

_Lovina giggled before leaning to kiss him on the cheek. "Promise, we'll sail the ocean together", she grinned. "I promise", he smiled_

_End of flashback_

Antonio could feel the moment freeze as he leaned down to kiss Lovina. Their lips met softly as they kissed tenderly. Lovina wrapped her hands around his neck as he helped her up. Maybe all this bad fortune was going to the drain. She just wished her parents could be here. "I knew you two were perfect for each other. Same ideals, and same attitude towards life", King Romulus chuckled. Lovina grinned, but she still knew it would take time to get use to her grandparents. They still looked very young.

"Come dear, your grandmother, is about to call back the knights, go get Feliciana, please", he smiled at her. "Of course, King Romulus", Lovina began. "Dear, I'm your grandfather. Call me nonno", he smiled brightly. She looked away shyly and nodded. Lovina ran out and Antonio told the king, "Don't stop the knights yet. I want you to see for your own eyes what she can do", he smiled confidently. Romulus seemed intrigued and nodded. Lovina found her sister with few cuts dripping with blood still fighting. "Lovi~!" she beamed. Lovina jumped in dropping a knight to the floor. "Girls, leave it to me", Lovina grinned. Her crew snickered leaving way free.

Lovina grinned as the swords slashed at her. She jumped backwards kicking one of them down. Three others she swung her arm at and threw them back to another three lunging towards her. "Stop it!" the king ordered. He was so mesmerized by her fighting abilities. They were very splendid. "Feliciana, come here. I want you to meet someone", Lovina smiled. Feliciana skipped to her with a curious expression. "Feli, he is our nonno", Lovina announced. Feliciana gasped, "really?! But our dad wasn't a prince!" "It turns out he was, Feli. King Romulus, is our nonno", she smiled. Feliciana let tears of joy fall. "I thought we would never have another family member to care for", she sniffed. The king smiled walking there.

He opened his arms and Feliciana hesitantly walked into them and then embraced her grandfather. She hugged him and cried because it felt so good to be hugged by someone you know now is you grandfather. Someone you can now consider like a second father. "I missed you so much. You grew up so fast", he whispered. Feliciana let go and saw the queen, "Oh Feliciana, I'm your grandmother", she smiled. Feliciana grinned and hugged her as well. They were interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat. "Ah, Evan, my advisor, it seems you no longer need to search for my granddaughters. I have found my treasures", Romulus smiled.

Feliciana looked up and froze in shock. It was HIM. It was HIM standing in front of her. She couldn't move; couldn't say a word. She let an inaudible noise out of her mouth before the world went back. "Feliciana!"

Crystal: well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review and thank you


	8. when did he come back?

Crystal: so I left that little cliff hanger, but I think we all know (maybe?) probably who it was  
Antonio: *chuckles at dosing Lovina* she's so cute~  
Lovina: *breaths lightly and shuffles a bit*  
Crystal: people call you a pedo for the same reason in other stories O.o  
Antonio: .A.  
Crystal: jk I don't  
Antonio: :D yay!

When did he come back?

"Feliciana!" Lovina cried running to her sister before she hit the floor. Antonio looked up to glance at the silver haired man with purple eyes smiling really creepy at them. Lovina looked at the man as well, but took no mind of him.

"What happened", King Romulus asked.

"I don't know she just fell", Lovina said extremely confused as she shifted her sister in her arms. "Why would she react like this?" Queen Anne Rose said extremely concerned. "I think it would be best if she rested. Please, I invite all of you to stay at the castle today. There are rooms enough for all of you", King Romulus smiled. "Sire, I don't think it would be wise. I would have suggested they can all stay at the inn and Princess Lovina, Princess Feliciana, and Prince Antonio should be the only one to be allowed in the castle", Evan said a bit coldly.

The king was thoughtful until Lovina interrupted. "If my crew is sent to the inn, I will go with them. I'm their captain, we stick together", Lovina winked at her girls who couldn't help, but smile. Antonio grinned and turned to King Romulus, "As will I. my crew is above me", he explained. The king chuckled at their inseparable bonding. Lovina just couldn't get her eyes off of Evan as he seemed a bit displeased, but he tried to hide it with a smile. King Romulus only chuckled once more before saying, "All of you are welcomed, I repeat", he chuckled.

Ludwig had approached Lovina and asked quietly, "Lovina, may I help you with Feliciana…after all, she is my….girlfriend", he finished off mumbling a bit embarrassed and a bit scared. Lovina glared, but at seeing Ludwig's extremely concerned expression her features softened. She handed Feliciana gently into his arms and he smiled fondly at Feliciana's sleeping form. 'Maybe, the potato isn't so bad', Lovina thought. "You should take her inside. All the fight against the knights must have made her a bit overwhelmed with including the news from today, but boy, let me ask you a question. What relation do you have with my granddaughter?" the king asked.

"Sire, she's my…girlfriend", Ludwig said hesitantly. The king just hummed. He didn't seem to disapprove, but Lovina guessed he didn't want Feliciana leaving like her father did that eventually led t his death. "That's unacceptable, he has nothing to offer?!" Evan interrupted. "I will not make the same mistake with my granddaughters whoever they wish to be with is their decision, and any whom, Feliciana won't be the one to take up the throne. It will be Lovina being the eldest twin", the king responded with a slight glare for his outburst. He then turned back to the other and smiled, "Come in, I will ask that you are shown to your rooms", the queen smiled.

By the time everyone was settled it had turned to night time. King Romulus had asked that at least if he could have a private dinner with his granddaughters and Antonio as there was important matters to discuss. Everyone seemed to agree as they were informed that their dinner would be taken to their rooms. Lovina sighed in pleasure as she laid back on the extremely comfortable and silk fitted bed. This was the life she missed, but nothing would make her change her mind about sailing the ocean. She heard a knock at her door and she sat up. She walked to the door making sure her sash was in its place and her hair wasn't dangling crazily out of her bandana, before she opened it.

"Oh, sorry, are you the new recruit for maid service?" the maid in the door way asked. "No, sorry, I'm Lovina", she told her. The maid chuckled, "you have a very good sense of humor. Come with me. We need to get you out of those horrible revealing clothes so you can serve the princesses who have finally appeared". Lovina was getting really annoyed with this maid. She snatched her hand back and sighed frustrated.

"Look, I'm not a maid I'm Lovina Romana Vargas, capito?" Lovina scoffed. The maid laughed once more before gripping Lovina's arm and glaring. "I'm the main maid in this household. You're little jokes aren't welcomed. I let it slide the first time, but if they hear you saying that they can get you killed. Now stop playing around and get to work, peasant". Lovina seemed to explode. "Who are you calling peasant?!" she screeched.

"Well you of course, you have no air of a princess, certainly", the maid mocked her. "You're lucky I don't have my sword or I'd slice you", Lovina spat. "Besides, being annoying, you're being vulgar. You have no manners whatsoever, foolish girl. I say you fix your little attitude and stop acting so barbarous. A girl fighting with a sword, surely, you can get more vile than that", the maid continued. Lovina clenched her fist, but just walked down the stairs.

The annoying maid followed her pulling her back. Lovina just snatched her hand away and headed for the dining room her nonno had told her. "Stop right there!" the maid yelled slapping Lovina across the face. Lovina gasped, not in pain, but in surprise. Did this maid have any idea that she was a pirate? Lovina glared. "The king is in there. You gave me no resort, but to struck you and it will continued if you're still stuck on disobeying. Come along and go change to decent clothing", the maid demanded.

"You don't tell me what to do. You are just a maid", Lovina said rudely. She thought all jobs were honorable, but she just had to tell this maid something. She opened the doors angrily finding Feliciana, Antonio, her nonno, and nonna sitting at the table glancing at her. "Leave! Stop being so annoying. You had no right to hit me", Lovina fumed. The maid came in outraged, "I'm sorry King Romulus I will get this maid out as soon as possible", the maid bowed.

"How dare you!" the king yelled at her. The maid just looked down, "She was so insistent in coming in. I-", the maid began, but was interrupted. "What great disrespect, Maria. I could sentence you to execution for such disrespect. Did you ever asked the young lady, who she was? This young girl is Princess Lovina. You not only highly disrespected her, but you disrespected all of us in this dining room, and you struck her", the king yelled. The maid was in shock. Lovina had told her who she was, but she hadn't believed it. "Nonno, she made a mistake. Let it go, please", Lovina placed a hand at his shoulder.

The king just looked at Lovina and sighed, "Fine, just for you, Lovina. Maria, get out of my sight. I hope you understand next time to listen to whom you're speaking and how you speak and treat them. Apologize", the king ordered. The maid nodded as tears threatened to spill. "I'm sorry Princess Lovina. It will never happen again", she chocked on her words. "It's fine. Really, it is", Lovina frowned feeling guilt. The maid scurried out quickly and closed the doors softly behind her. "Come sit, dear. Why was she so insistent on thinking you were a maid?" Feliciana asked curiously a bit nervous. She really was trying to conceal what she was feeling.

"It's because of my clothes. They aren't in their terms necessarily lady-like", Lovina frowned taking a seat. "I think I'd like it if we discussed while we eat", their grandfather smiled. "So what is it you'd like to discuss Kin- I mean nonno?" Lovina asked shyly. "I'm really glad you're starting to call me that. Anyways, dear, I'd like you to tell me a bit more of what happened to my son and your mother…you don't have to tell me and neither about your time in that place you went to", the king said seeing Lovina sadden immediately. "I think you as well as nonna deserve and explanation", she muttered.

Feliciana held her sister's hand. "I think Feli agrees to reveal what happened to her as well", Lovina nodded as her sister gave her hand a squeeze. Antonio, the queen, and king leaned in to listen intently. "Feliciana and I were painting when it all happened. Our mother was praising our work and so was our father. There was a knock at the door and they demanded to take my mother. My father refused and told us to run. Our mother held our hands as we ran towards the back, but the maid that accused us blocked our way and the guards had reached us. They dragged us to the town plaza where they tied both of them to the stake", Lovina paused taking a breath.

"They ignited them and they made us watch they wouldn't let us turn away at all. I remember how my parents had their hands enlaced the whole time, but then a man had taken us to a whore house. It was Madam Theresa's. We arrived and were dressed and they placed make up on our faces to make us look even more appealing. According to the girls and woman there beautiful, virgin, and girls with a mature body at a young age were most attractive to men. Whenever we tried refusing, the madam would beat us, but I would never let them touch Feliciana. That's why whenever a man got Feliciana, I would stop her most of the times. The madam was inclined to keep us virgin, but I never let anyone touch, Feli. The men looked at me in such a disgusting way as they examined my body. I was more mature then Feli so they would switch her for me", Lovina explained cringing her face at such disgusting memories.

"You don't have to go on, sweetie", the queen placed a hand at her shoulder. "I think I need to tell you", Lovina nodded.

"I don't really want to explain what they did to me, but we never stopped struggling against the madam and that's why we were used to being hit. Then one day…" Lovina paused as her head throbbed at the memory of what had happened to Feliciana. Feliciana knew what was coming and squeezed Lovina's hand even more tightly. "It's okay…tell them", Feliciana whispered.

"One day… I had been informed by one of the girls that someone was with Feli. I was determined to get there before they touched her. I thought they wouldn't try anything funny. Our virginity was safe because of the customers we brought in, but I was wrong…so wrong. I didn't think I would see anything bad, but…I was….too late. When I entered the room….when I…entered…" Lovina hesitated. "Lovina tell them", Feliciana sniffed beginning to shake violently. "Feli, you need to calm down", Lovina whispered to her. "Lovina, what happened", their nonno asked.

"When I entered….I saw the man slipping out his…his…member from Feliciana. He had raped her", she finished up. Their grandparents gasped as Antonio reached across the table to hold Lovina's hand lovingly. Feliciana was still shaking violently and she began to mumble over and over. "Feli?!" Lovina asked in panic. "S-stop…don't touch me…p-please…L-Lovi rescue me….n-no…No! NO! Don't it hurts!" Feliciana cried. Lovina hugged her sister who began to thrash, "Feliciana stop this!" Lovina yelled shaking her. Feliciana yelled once more before she let out a huge breath as if she hadn't been breathing and her eyes widened.

She placed her hand desperately on Lovina's face and then jumped into her arms in tears. "Lovi…I'm so scared!" Feliciana cried. The Anne Rose went up to her and hugged her whispering sweet soothing word. "It's okay no one will hurt you ever again. You're safe now. I'll make sure they execute whoever hurt you". Feliciana sniffed and was led to her chair. The king ringed a bell and chef and maid came in with their food. "You three eat. Let's talk about something else", the king suggested. They were served their food and ate mostly in silence. "I just wanted to inform you we will give a visit to close down that Madam Theresa's whore house once and for all", the king said determined.

"You'd do that nonno?" Lovina said hopeful that she would have the opportunity to free all the girls and those boys she had met on their arrival. "Of course, I had no idea that town even had one of those places, poor helpless girls", Romulus sighed. "Lovi…" Feliciana whispered. Lovina blinked and looked at her sister.

"What is it?" Lovina asked. "Can I go to bed? I'm really tired", she whispered. "Nonno, we'd like to be excused to bed. We're kind of tired", Lovina said. "Of course, Antonio, we'll talk more tomorrow", the king smiled. "Of course. Lovina , I will help you get your sister to her room", Antonio offered. They walked to the door, when the king got their attention. "Lovina dear, one more thing. I know you're a free spirit like your father, but I can't just let you wear those clothes here. When you go out and sail I'll let you, but then we'll have another incident if it's in the castle. Anyways, you are a princess and will continue the etiquette your parents had begun to teach you", he said a bit hesitantly.

Lovina frowned, but nodded, "yes, nonno, I understand". "Good night, in the morning I'll send them with clothed for both of you", the queen smiled. "Good night", Feliciana nodded as they headed out the door. Antonio and Lovina ad led Feliciana to her room. "Please, Feli, if you need anything just go to Ludwig or Gilbert their rooms are on each side of your, okay?" Lovina smiled kissing her forehead. Feliciana nodded hugging her sister before softly closing the door. Lovina sighed and walked the hall to her room. She kind of didn't like the idea of sleeping alone again. Antonio, had always given her warmth.

As she reached her door she was softly pushed against it. She was a bit surprised as her eyes met Antonio's dark emerald ones. Without thinking both of them leaned in for a soft kiss. It lasted for a brief moment before they parted. "Good night", Antonio whispered. "Good night", Lovina mumbled back. Just as Antonio was about to head for the door next to hers she stopped him. "Wait!" she called out. He turned around curiously and chuckled seeing as she had a growing blush on her cheeks and she was looking down. "Please, stay with me…just for tonight", she whispered looking away shyly.

Antonio chuckled and nodded, "okay, just for one night. You sure?" he teased. She half heartedly glared and playfully punched his arm. "Whatever", she mumbled embarrassed. They both entered the room getting in the nightwear they had been given and slept in each other's embrace.

~~xXXx~~

While they were sleeping someone deep in the underground of the castle was awake with a woman at his side. "It seems, we don't have to search dear sister", Evan laughed darkly. "Brother, does this mean they have appeared?" the girl dressed as a maid. "Absolutely, I just don't like that my two treasures have been claimed by the prince and one of his crew members", he said a bit displeased. "In due time, they will give in", the maid chuckled.

"Yes, Natalia, and we'll be able to give up this whole fake play as the king's loyal subjects like we have for the past 4 years", Evan laughed. "Yes, Ivan, I wish you hadn't changed your name", Natalia chuckled.

"How about we have some fun with the one I claimed already", Ivan chuckled summoning a smoke cloud. It slid up the stairs and headed to Feliciana's room while Ivan watched through the crystal ball. The smoke cloud had taken the shape of two hands. They slowly slipped down Feliciana's covers and slid under her night gown. One of them caressed her thigh while the other passed teasingly on her crotch and slid slowly up her stomach and to her breast, squeezing them and pinching. Another hand appeared rubbing her crotch in soft circles. Other hands were created holding her wrists above her head and keeping her feet down since she was stirring awake.

Feliciana awoke in a fright and was about to scream if it wasn't for a sort of cloth blocking her mouth. She began to pant and moan at the unfamiliar pleasurable sensation. She tried screaming, but it sounded more as moans. She tried trashing, but it was no use the tingling feeling in her lower regions made her weak in the knees. It was so overwhelming that she had reached an orgasm and she cried. Ivan chuckled, he definitely wanted her to feel dirty just like the time he raped her. The hands had let Feliciana go and became a cloud again going into her. She gasped before she fell asleep. It had gotten her unconscious. "I don't feel like letting her remember anything. Her sister is wise and suspects something of me", he mumbled as the cloud came out and disappeared.

"You know brother, I am certainly bemused", Natalia said thoughtfully. "What is it?" Ivan asked curious. "What will you do about the Captain Lovina's boyfriend, that prince from Spain, and the German teen who claims the other girl?" Natalia asked.

"I will kill them of course. No one will touch them. They are my treasure that from the moment I first saw them I've done so much to keep them. Even being responsible for the death of her parents. I wouldn't mind having them be without grandparents", he chuckled, "And anyways. I'll still kill them in due time".

"Brother, from what I heard they are about to sail to the girls' town in a few days. "Let them, we have to make this as natural as possible", he said. She nodded and asked, "Brother, one final question; how will you get Captain Lovina to give in? After all, she is one of the most feared pirates in the ocean", Natalia finished off pacing around the small room. Ivan stood up and laughed. "That will be no problem at all", he grinned manically. Natalia perked up at his confidence and her curiosity rose.

Ivan saw her look and smiled, "as if you didn't know me, Natalia. I always have an ace up my sleeve. I never do things without a plan. You see little sister, I have thought out this plan since the beginning. I'm a pirate. Whenever people hear my name, they tremble", he chuckled. "What is your great plan?" Natalia smirked. She knew it was obviously something good. "You see, Captain Lovina, always puts her crew before her own life. Now if it involved not just a crew member , but one of her best friends, I'm sure there'd be no resistance", he chuckled making her walk to a door next to the table with potions.

When he opened it. There sat Amelia in a chair tied up and covered with a gag. She had a few bleeding wounds and purple bruises on her arms. She was trashing in her chair as tears fell from her blue eyes. Ivan passed a hand on her face as she cringed at his touch. "She'll give in before I even ask her too. Isn't that right, Amelia?" he asked her chuckling. She shook her head in fear. They were going to use her against Lovina.

Crystal: so here is where we end up. See you guys next chapter. Review please :)


End file.
